Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria
by Doran Maya
Summary: Yami Akari, callsign Talisman, has lived in Emmeria ever since her father died in early 2004 when she was 15. Now 27 years old, a mother of one, and a Captain in both the Emmeria Air Force and Paragon, she must prove herself more than just the little sister of the Legendary Ace "Blaze". (Girl Talisman, Ace Combat 6 story) Sequel of Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion of Gracemeria

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter of this story.  
**

* * *

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 1: Invasion of Gracemeria**

**-Through the Heart of a Nation-**

* * *

**-Melissa-**

Herman Residence, Gracemeria  
1130hrs. 30 August 2015

It was a peaceful day. I was sitting outside reading a book and listening to the radio.

"Here we go!" My daughter came running out of the house.

"Got everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

The bus had pulled up and honked its horn. I took Matilda's hand and gave her a coin. "Here, honey. An offering for the king."

She giggled at me as she started to run over to the bus. "See you later, Mom!"

"Listen to your teacher, okay?" I said. "And give the king my best."

She jumped on the first stair to the bus, but turned around before going all the way up. "Dance with an angel, Mom."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe we'll tango today instead of waltz."

That's our way of saying "goodbye." My husband is an Air Force pilot, and refers to fighter planes as "angels." When he'd go on a mission that kept him away from home, I'd tell him in frustration to go dance with his angels. Matilda grew up hearing this, and now she uses it all the time.

There's a nice view of the King's Bridge from our house. That iron giant is the pride of Gracemeria, our capital city. In the old quarter of the city beyond the bridge, you can make out an ancient castle, which is even more famous than the bridge. My daughter Matilda is going there on a field trip today.

In the throne room rests the "Golden King." He's been smiling for a good six hundred years now. The king was a gentle person who was a bit on the small side. But he crafted a giant suit of armor that convinced his enemies to surrender without a single fight. Afterwards, they found such warmth in his smile that they bowed down to him in humility.

Anyway, that's how the story goes. His smiling face still touches the hearts of our people. The very face my daughter and the others got on a bus to see this morning.

The song on the radio seems to be a perfect match for the sunny weather.

Suddenly, fighter jets came soaring through the sky. One launched a missile.

I have no idea what's happening. That awful sound... and the shaking. Was that a blast of wind... from an explosion? The castle disappeared behind a pillar of flame.

* * *

**-Briefing-**

Attention all pilots! Our capital city Gracemeria is under attack by unknown aircraft!

Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city. All planes, scramble and intercept all threats immediately.

* * *

**-Talisman-  
****-Mission Start-**

Gracemeria 48'18'30"N 95'53'43"E  
1149hrs. 30 August 2015

I ran through my flight checks quickly and headed for the runway. I was in my signature F-15E. Two F-16s followed behind me. I heard chatter over the radio about the attack.

"They took out King's Bridge!"

"Who's attacking?"

"Control, get those planes up fast!"

"Roger that. They're about to take off."

"I want a damage assessment now!"

"We've taken extensive damage from those bombers, including a number of civilian casualties."

"What's going on with the bombers? We can't hold out much longer."

I pulled out on the runway and got ready to take off.

"Garuda 1, you are cleared for takeoff."

That was my cue.

"This is Captain Akari, callsign Talisman, taking off." I hit full throttle and rocketed down the runway. I took to the air as soon as I had enough speed.

"Garuda 1, liftoff. Cerberus Team runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

"Airborne Warning and Control System Ghost Eye to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions. Garuda 1, you do not have a wingman. Let's see... Shamrock. Shamrock, are you alone, too? Very well. As of now you're Garuda 2."

"OK." An F-16C flew over and glued himself to my wing. It was Lieutenant Marcus Lampert, callsign Shamrock. "So I'm Garuda 2. Garuda 1, I've got your back. No time for introductions now, though. Go ahead, and I'll follow your lead. Never was good with directions anyhow."

"Garuda Team, you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Gracemeria." Ghost Eye said.

"Roger that." Marcus said as we turned and flew down into the action. "May the Golden King smile upon us."

* * *

"Reinforcements. Stay alert." I heard an unknown voice over the radio. It was definitely the enemy.

"Ghost Eye to Garuda 1, Talisman, and Garuda 2, Shamrock. We are currently in a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown forces. Do whatever you can to fend off the invasion."

"Garuda 2, roger that."

"Garuda 1, roger that."

"Garuda 1, you call the shots." My wingman said.

"All right, Marcus. Let's show these... whoever the hell they are that you don't mess with Gracemeria."

"I'm right behind you."

I hit my throttle and barreled after my first target. It was one of the enemy's B-52 bombers. Bombers were easy targets, so I didn't bother wasting a missile on it. I just shot it full of holes and sent it down in a fireball. "Talisman here, splash one bomber."

"This is Commander Windhover of the 15th Squadron. The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert."

"Two more bombers up ahead and a few other targets." I reported.

"Garuda 1, there's too many of them. Use your SP weapon."

"Nonsense." I said. "The chopper is fodder, and we can take out the bombers with our guns. The fighter escorts will be a little trickier. Marcus, hit the chopper with a missile before it can do the same to you and sweep up the two bombers with your guns. I'll take care of their escorts."

"Roger that."

I waited for his missile before I shot after the two escort fighters. They weren't very good. I destroyed the first one in seconds and chased the second one away. Marcus destroyed the two bombers in quick order just as I finished off the second escort.

Our fleet was finally getting in on the action. "All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay."

The ground forces weren't about to be left out, either. "Focus all anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let 'em get any closer."

"Please be careful about what you shoot at up here! If you see us going after the bombers, back off so you don't hit us." I said.

"Roger that, Garuda Team."

"We interrupt this program for an emergency news report." I recognized that voice. It was the Gracemeria FM DJ. What was he doing on a military channel? No, he had to be broadcasting to everything. "Gracemeria is currently under attack by unidentified aircraft... The damage apparently extends throughout the entire capital."

"Please be safe..." I heard Marcus whisper.

"Yeah..." I didn't know who he was praying for, but I knew my sister and niece were down below. I had to clear the skies before anything could get to them!

"We've got an ID on the invaders." Ghost Eye reported. "We're engaged with the Estovakian military."

"The Estovakians!?" Windhover repeated.

"Their economy's been in shambles for years." Avalanche added. "Looks like they finally snapped."

"They picked a grand time to attack." I said. "My sister, Lieutenant Colonel Kye Akari of the Osean Air Defense Force, and her daughter is down there."

"You mean the leader of the Razgriz?" Ghost Eye asked.

"Yeah, and if the Estovakians aren't careful, they will make this into an international case. She's a member of Paragon, too."

"We don't want to rile up the whole world over this, so we'd better take care of this, fast." Marcus said.

"Ugh, there's still a lot of planes left up here." I switched to my special weapon. I had six AIM-120C AMRAAM equipped. I got a target on four bombers and let them go. "Marcus, you get the other four bombers. Garuda 1 to allied forces, I am engaging two enemy squadrons. I could use some back up."

"Roger that, Garuda. This is Avalanche, I'm on the way."

"This is Windhover, roger that."

A few more allied planes responded to my called. Marcus fired his missiles at the remaining bombers and quickly joined us. The two enemy squadrons stood no chance against our combined might.

"The Estovakian threat level has been reduced." Ghost Eye reported.

"Looks like the Stovies are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?"

"Our runway's been bombed to hell! It's totally useless now!" One of the ground units reported.

"What?" I asked.

"Enemy tanks have made it to the ground and they're coming at us." Another said.

"So those bastards think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first!?" Windhover said.

"Unbelievable." Marcus said. "I say we teach 'em a few manners before we kick 'em out."

"I'm not much for teaching, but I'll make an exception." I added.

"The bridge has collapsed!" A ground unit reported. "The bridge is down!"

"Calm down and give me a SITREP." That must be the ground commander. "Which bridge are we talking about?"

"The King's Bridge!"

Losing the bridge was not good, but I had to focus on the task at hand. The bombers were cleared out but there were still several enemy tanks around to blow up. I found one floating down with a parachute and shot it before it could get to the ground.

"Nice work!" Avalanche said. "Take care of as many of those tanks as you can while they're up in the air. It's like shootin' fish in a barrel."

"This reminds me of the time Sand Island had to defend the Mass Driver from attacks in Operation Silver Bridge." I said. "One of the Sand Island wingmen complained about the tanks with parachutes in the story they told me about it."

"I heard about that." Marcus said.

The Gracemeria FM DJ was still broadcasting. "An intense ground war is taking place in the east district. We strongly urge all citizens of Gracemeria to stay indoors at this time."

Grobda Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in."

"We have to keep at it." I said.

"Garuda Team, watch your necks out there." Ghost Eye said. "Stick with close range targets, and run them down."

"Roger, Ghost Eye."

"Our Air Force isn't half bad. The enemy's cowering like babies." A ground unit said.

"That's what I like to hear!" The FM DJ said. "Our Air Force is holding down the enemy. Keep it up!"

"Half bad? Man, no respect." I pouted.

"I think we're doing a little better than half bad." Avalanche said.

"At least two thirds." Marcus added.

"The Estovakian threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Emmeria." Ghost Eye reported.

"Roger that." Marcus and I said together.

* * *

**-Voychek-**

"Aigaion to Strigon Team. We are prepared to launch."

"Strigon Leader to Aigaion. We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete." I responded.

"Attention all aircraft. We are ready for Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown."

I waited patiently for the launch.

"Booster ignition complete. Launch in five, four, three, two, one, fire!"

* * *

**-Talisman-**

"What's this... Missiles!?" Ghost Eye said.

"Holy!" I swerved immediately, barely able to dodge the incoming missile.

"Number three, your radio is down." One of the allied fighters said. "Number three, where are you?"

"Multiple cruise missiles just detonated midair!" Avalanche reported. "Half our planes have been wiped off the radar!"

"What the hell was that? Where are they coming from?" Marcus said.

"Dude, the sky is on fire." I added. "What the hell..."

"More enemy cruise missiles incoming." Ghost Eye reported.

"Those are no ordinary cruise missiles..." Windhover said. "Evade like hell if you want out of this alive!"

"Dammit!" Marcus said. "What about our city? What about Gracemeria?"

"Warning! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar." Ghost Eye reported. "You don't wanna know how many."

"There's eight of them, and they are all SU-33s." I said. "That's a big step up from the others. This has got to be their "core team".

"This is Strigon 12. Target acquired. Moving to engage."

"Strigon, huh?"

"Calling all Strigon planes. Gracemeria shall be ours for the taking." The Strigon Leader said.

"Roger." Another Strigon member replied.

"Marcus, it's up to us." I said. "Let's get 'em."

"I'm right behind you, Garuda 1."

I barreled into the middle of the Strigon planes and took two down quickly. Marcus got into a dogfight with another while I started going at it with their leader. The rest spread out and engaged our allied fighters.

"Strigon 4 is down."

"What's happening here? Two of our planes have been shot down." Strigon 12 said.

"They seem to be more skilled than I imagined." The Strigon Leader said.

"Which direction are the missiles coming from? Right or left?" An Emmerian pilot asked.

"I don't think it's as simple as that." I said.

"This is Ghost Eye to all planes. Air Defense command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Gracemeria. Break away from this airspace and head west."

"Are you out of your mind? We can't comply with that order." Windhover argued.

"We are militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head west."

"This is Avalanche. We're not going anywhere."

"Listen! It's only temporary." Ghost Eye explained. "The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces from each area, then regroup for a counter attack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the order."

"This is Garuda 2 to Garuda 1. We really should get out of here."

"I can't do that." I said. "My sister is down there. If she gets killed in this, we might be thrown into a world war. I know for one Supreme Commander Venturi of Paragon will not stand by, and neither will the members of the Razgriz Squadron. If we let them get mixed up in this, there's no telling what kind of domino effect this will have."

"Talisman, we have no choice!" Ghost Eye said. "If we don't pull back, we'll lose all of you here and any chance of a counter attack along with it."

"Dammit!"

"Yami, just go!" That was my sister's voice.

"Kye? But how?"

"I'm fine, Yami. They won't get me. I'm using my portable radio. Rei and I are fine. Just go, the Estovakians won't find me."

"But, Kye! I can't just leave you here!"

"You have to! I don't have a plane this time, Yami. It's your turn to shine! Now go! That's an order from your superior in Para..." Her radio cut off before she could finish her sentence, but I knew she was about to say "Paragon."

"All right." I gave in. "If I'm leaving this sky, then I'm leaving my mark." I was still dogfighting with the Strigon Leader, and started to gain the advantage.

"Seems they have some feisty flyers over here in Emmeria. I never expected them to stand up to Strigon Team with Lieutenant Colonel Voychek at the helm..." Strigon 2 said.

"Garuda Team, break away from this airspace and head west."

"Just a little more..." I pushed my plane to the limit just to get the Strigon Leader in my sights. I fired a missile and scored a hit. "Got him!" My warning alarms started going off left and right, cutting any chance I had to finish him off.

"Strigon Leader is hit! Are you all right, sir!?" Strigon 12 asked.

"Talisman, we need to get out of here." Marcus said.

"You're right. Let's go."

"Dammit!" Strigon Leader said. "My plane has taken quite a hit. I don't think I can fly like this. No matter. The Emmerian pilots are retreating. Gracemeria is now under our control. All planes return to base. Strigon 2, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Roger, Lieutenant Colonel Voychek. I'll take command from here. I hope you make it, sir."

I hated to leave Gracemeria behind, but we had no choice. I turned west and hit my afterburners. The enemy planes didn't pursue us, thankfully.

"Garuda Team, you've made it out of the combat zone." Ghost Eye reported. "Head for the rendezvous point."

Marcus swung around and look one last look at Gracemeria before returning to my wing. "I promise we'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I promise."

I knew he was saying that to his loved ones. I wasn't sure who they were, but they were just as important to him as Kye and Rei were to me. I was just glad Kye and Rei were the only ones in Gracemeria. Yuko was with my Mom in Osea.

But what about Melissa and Matilda? I had no way of knowing if they were okay, but I would soon come back and make sure of it.

* * *

**-Post Mission-**

Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. But our capital Gracemeria has been temporarily occupied by Estovakian forces, and our central government has been usurped by them as well.

The nation of Estovakia had declared war with our country as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on Gracemeria. In response, the Republic of Emmeria's political council unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against the Federal Republic of Estovakia.

Our forces remaining on the Emmerian mainland are still fighting in desperation to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Republic of Emmeria's armed forces must immediately regroup and counterattack against the Federal Republic of Estovakia.

The beautiful country of Emmeria belongs to us, and only us - the Emmerian people.

* * *

**-Melissa-**

Herman Residence, Gracemeria  
1155hrs. 30 August 2015

Fire and smoke rises from the city before me. The King's Bridge is gone.

I fell to my knees. "...Oh no. ...No... MATILDA!"

I vaguely hear a scream of terror that sounds much like my own voice from afar. I feel as though the Golden King's gentle smile is moving, moving farther away from me.

* * *

Barren Road, Gracemeria  
28 October 2015

Every now and then, I'd tell my daughter the story of the night some years ago a night when the sky was radiant with shooting stars.

"That night, your father and I, made countless wishes together." An asteroid called Ulysses came into Earth's orbit, and disintegrated into millions of pieces, which poured down on the land below.

As we watched the shooting stars that night, fragments from the asteroid rained down on our eastern neighbor, Estovakia, damaging a great deal of their infrastructure and devastating their economy. Soon after, the news reported that their nation had fallen into a civil war, one that would last for years.

Eventually, the internal strife was brought to an end when "The Generals" came into power. In the midst of hardship, the citizen of Estovakia were convinced that the only way they could recover as a nation was to rely on a military government led by these "Generals."

Before long, they went so far as to invade our nation, the Republic of Emmeria. Our military was forced to retreat to Khesed, an island far to the west.

My husband, a fighter pilot, also hasn't come home since.

* * *

**(A/N) And that kicks off the sequel to _Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz_! If you haven't read that story, please check out the stories listed in my profile or use the link below! Kye (Blaze) and her daughter, Rei, will appear in this story frequently, and other characters from the first story may make occasional cameos. The star of this story is Captain Yami Akari, callsign Talisman. PHysically Yami is very similar to her older sister, though she is just slightly smaller. Just like her sister, Yami also possesses the Extreme Combat Skill.  
**

**Yami Akari  
**Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 12 December 1988  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 117lbs  
Hair: Long Ghost White (Typically tied up)  
Eyes: Silver  
Body: Slender  
Callsign: Talisman  
Rank: Captain  
Interests: Flying, Crafting, Swordplay  
Special Traits: Extreme Combat Skill, almost like a sixth sense

**Link to the first story - s/9147176/1/Legendary-Aces-The-Legend-of-Razgriz**

* * *

**Edits**

**5-September-2013: Yami mentions Sand Island's mission at the Mass Driver (Chapter 6: White Bird Part 1 in Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz), Operation Silver Bridge. She did not take part in that mission, but she was told first hand experiences from the Blaze and the others "offscreen" at some point, which Chopper complained about shooting the tanks with parachutes. This is why it reminded her of that. I have edited this part mention that to clear up confusion.  
**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 2: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum  
**

**-Remember the Fallen and Those Left Behind-**

* * *

**-Talisman-**

West of Gracemeria  
1230hrs. 30 August 2015

The skies were on fire. How could this have happened? Why did the beautiful Gracemeria come under attack? Why did the Estovakians invade?

Those were questions I couldn't answer.

I could only think about my sister, niece, and friends that were left behind. Kye, Rei, Melissa, Matilda...

Melissa's husband was a fighter pilot, too. Maybe he escaped Gracemeria. I had to find out.

* * *

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
2230hrs. 22 September 2015

There I was, laying in my bed... it was an unfamiliar bed, but a bed none the less. We had retreated all the way to Khesed Island while the higher ups worked to figure out what to do.

My request to see the list of everyone who escaped and of the casualties was granted. Most of my friends had been killed in the attack. I had no idea if Melissa or Matilda was okay, but I did find Lieutenant Herman's name on the Killed in Action list.

My heart sank. Melissa was a good friend, and she had lost her husband. I had been neighbors with her ever since I moved to Emmeria back in 2004, shortly after my father passed away.

I was just a kid then, only fifteen years old. Melissa was a bit older, having already gotten married. Matilda wasn't born yet, but the two already had plans on it.

I wanted to see them. I wanted to see my sister and niece. I couldn't stand not knowing if they were okay or not.

Kye told me to retreat, and that she would be okay, but the Estovakians completely seized the capital. Kye was resourceful. She participated in the most infamous Black Op in history, but she wasn't in a fighter jet this time... She was on the ground.

I knew she could take on just about anyone so long as she didn't have to dodge bullets, but I couldn't help but worrying. She was the badass who was said to have singlehandedly turned the tide of the war almost five years ago, but she was also my big sister.

I almost lost her once. She took a direct hit from a missile to keep it from hitting the stadium in November City. I couldn't bear the thought of going through that again.

Aunt Miko, who I had been living with in Gracemeria since I moved here, was out of the country. She had left a week before the attack and took my daughter, Yuko, to visit my mother. I was happy they weren't in danger.

* * *

**-Blaze-**

Old Catacombs, Gracemeria  
31 August 2015 - 31 September 2015

After the chaos of the attack, I found refugees inside the old castle Rei and I were visiting. Several kids, including Melissa's daughter, Matilda, were hiding out here, too. There was a secret underground passage in the castle.

The kids commonly went out to steal supplies. I hated that they were reduced to street urchins, but it was a difficult time. I wasn't in any better shape.

I had to be very careful when I went up to the surface. If I didn't disguise myself, I would be recognized. That was the pain of being world famous.

If you had asked me five years ago where I would be today, I'd have probably said that I'd still be Captain Bartlett's nugget. He was a Colonel now and Base Commander of Sand Island, and I was a Lieutenant Colonel and pretty much the second in command. I was more than that though. Thanks to the Razgriz announcement, every military in the world knew me. Being famous definitely wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

Luckily, I had plenty of money on me, so bartering for food and water wasn't too difficult. I was able to keep the children fed at least.

I was glad Matilda was with us. I knew at least she was safe, for now. I wondered about her mother. If she was alive, she would be worried.

I know I would.

* * *

When the Estovakians attacked Gracemeria, Rei and I were visiting the old castle. The only things we had were a backpack each, and my heirloom katana. At first, the children were frightened by my sword, but they grew used to it fairly quick. I practiced in an empty room in the underground catacombs where we were hiding out.

After the war between Osea, Yuktobania, and Belka ended a few years ago, Rei started staying with me. I couldn't let her stay anywhere else, even if she was guarded by experienced Paragon agents. I always carried my sword around, and she grew interested quickly, so I gave her lessons. Her body was still developing of course, and she wouldn't be able to really spar with me for a few more years, but she was determined.

Rei was like me in a lot of ways, maybe even worse in some. She was very stubborn and wouldn't give up until she succeeded. I wondered how much I was like that when I was her age.

* * *

**-Melissa-**

Barren Road, Emmeria1730hrs 28 October 2015**  
**

I walk on.

I am unable to think.

All I can do is follow the others. Ever since we came to the twisted remains of my daughter's school bus, my soul has left me.

I am empty.

* * *

Some of our tanks are parked at the approach to the bridge.

"Move! Move! Let's pick up the pace people! There's a train still runnin' on the other side of the river! She goes all the way out to the edge of the border! We've gotta blast this bridge before the enemy gets a hold of it! So move it or lose it, people!"

Here I see the wreckage of a jet that was shot down. On what's left of the nose... I can make out some writing... "Melissa."

It's my name.

What a cruel twist of fate for me to see this. My pilot husband, who had left for work that day with the same loving look on his face as always...

He had painted my name on his angel.

* * *

**-Shamrock-  
**

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
1750hrs. 28 October 2015

Ever since the attack, I could only think about my wife and daughter. I had no way of knowing if they were okay. I couldn't stand it. Just the thought of either being hurt tore at me.

We had to regroup before we could start a counterattack. I had no idea when we would start fighting back, but when we did... I would be there.

I was lucky. My leader was Talisman. I've known her for a while now. She's probably the best pilot Emmeria's got. She was trained by the legendary ace Mobius One of ISAF and has flown alongside the legendary aces Cipher of the Ustio Air Force and Blaze of the Osean Air Defense Force. What's more is she is close family with them, and all of them are members of the International Paragon Forces.

If anyone could make a difference, it was her. With her as my lead, I had no doubt that we could retake Emmeria and save my wife and daughter.

* * *

**-Melissa-**

Refugee Camp, Emmeria  
12 November 2015

I go into the crowd on the train, and endure two weeks of pure hell, before finally ending up at a refugee camp at the border.

I don't know any of the names on the list.

My compatriots, who have now become refugees, gather around a single radio to listen to the broadcast.

Even though the station is broadcasting out of Gracemeria, occupying forces have taken complete control of the airwaves. The enemy must have completely overtaken our capital, Gracemeria.

"...And although newer parts of the city have suffered considerable damage, the castle and a significant section of the old quarter have escaped relatively unscathed..."

However, the announcer went on to say that our castle was robbed of countless antiquities that once were elaborately displayed in our castle, stripped bare.

"As the Estovakian military, it is our sword duty to govern this crumbling nation, and get it back on its feet, starting right here in Gracemeria. I've found a group of street children in front of the Central Station here, where the area has literally been reduced to a slum. Step on up here little girl. What do you have to say about all this?"

"Go dance with the angels, mister!"

My ears were not deceiving me. That voice belonged to my daughter, Matilda.

* * *

**-Talisman-**

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
0715 hrs 12 November 2015

While going through my morning routine, my mind flashed to my grandfather, the great General Charles Bartlett, Commander of the Osean Sect of Paragon, and Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff in Osea. In terms of military, only the Secretary of Defense and the President of Osea were his superiors, though neither of them would argue against his decisions.

Grandpa was sixty eight years old, and was overdue for retirement, but he adamantly refused to do so. He was such a good commander that exceptions were made to allow him to stay in service, not that it would have mattered. Once the old man made up his mind, there was no arguing.

Then another thought hit me. If he knew Kye was trapped in Gracemeria, maybe he would send a team to get her out of there.

I immediately jumped up and ran out of the barracks. I sprinted across the base, swerving around and dodging people as necessary, leaving confused expressions on their faces. I didn't stop until I reached the radio building.

They were surprised to see me. "Can you put me through to somebody? This is important."

"Sure, who do you need?"

I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket. I always got ridiculed because I carried a wallet like a man, but I didn't care. It was more convenient, and I hated purses. I took a slip of paper out and handed it to the radioman.

"General Charles Bartlett. Do you mean the Chairman of Osea's Joint Chiefs of Staff?"

"Yes."

"We can't just connect you to somebody like him without going through the proper channels."

"He's also my grandfather. I don't need proper channels to contact him."

"I see. Understood, Captain."

"Yami Akari."

"Wait, you're..."

"Garuda 1, callsign Talisman. Not important right now, please, just patch me through."

"Yes, ma'am."

The radioman set his radio to the proper frequency and tried to contact the other side. An Osean soldier responded, but would not let us speak to the General, even after giving him my name.

I got angry and took the radio receiver from the radioman. "You listen here. You are going to go get the General, and you are going to do it now. This is a matter of utmost importance. If you do not, you will likely be court marshalled by order of the General himself. Lieutenant Colonel Kye Akari of the Osean Air Defense Force is trapped in Gracemeria, which is under Estovakian control right now. Go get the General NOW!"

The Osean soldier probably pissed his pants when he heard me yell at him. He only responded with the typical "Yes, Ma'am." though he sounded frantic. The radio was silent for a few minutes after that.

"This is General Charles Bartlett speaking. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Yami?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Grandpa, I'm fine. I made it out safely with several of my fellow pilots. We're on Khesed Island."

"What about your sister? I haven't heard a word from her since the attack."

"She's trapped in Gracemeria, and Rei is with her. She said she'd be okay, but I can't help but worry about her."

"You are right to worry, but she's been in difficult places before."

"Is there any way you can get her out of there? Can you send a team or something?"

"I can't outright send a rescue team. From the intelligence I have received, Gracemeria is fortified now. It would take a large scale offensive just to get a rescue team into Gracemeria to retrieve her."

"What can you do then?"

"It's tricky. I could contact Estovakia and ask to have Kye and Rei transported out of Emmeria, but that might cause problems. They probably don't know that she's there. If they find out, they may use her for ransom if they find her."

"We'll have to leave her that for now. There's nothing we can do for her without having Osea join the war. And if we do that, it could cause more problems than it would solve."

"World war."

"Right. There is something I can do to help, not as a General of Osea, but as a Commander of Paragon. Supreme Commander Venturi is worried about you, Kye, and Rei. I can't authorize anything as far as sending supplies, but she can."

"Get the F-15P over here, two of them."

"Two?"

"One for me, and one for my wingman."

"Who is your..."

"Lieutenant Marcus Lampert. He's good. He was able to keep up with me pretty well in the Gracemeria battle. And that's not the first time he's flown with me. We've done training exercises together, too. His records should speak for themselves, but I can personally vouch for him. I couldn't ask for a better wingman."

"I see. I'll talk to Liliana and see what we can do. All we can do at this point is equip you for the war. The faster you take back Emmeria, the faster you save your sister."

"I hate that this is our only option."

"I do, too, Yami. I do, too."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

* * *

**-Liliana-**

Paragon General Headquarters  
0745hrs 12 November 2015

"I understand, General." I said. "It will become my top priority." I hung up the phone and glanced out of my window.

Sometimes I felt trapped, confined to this island base, Isle Pandora. It was the General Headquarters of Paragon. In reality, I could do anything I wanted, being the Supreme Commander. My rank within Paragon was comparable to that of a President or Prime Minister, except I didn't have a congress or anything to check my power. I was the absolute authority.

It felt more like a dictatorship than anything.

I was deeply worried about my Princess. We grew up together. She was now trapped in Gracemeria. With Paragon's might, I could easily wipe Estovakia off the face of the planet, but what would happen after that?

"I hate politics." I whispered softly.

My Princess was trapped, and my second Princess was fighting to save her. Standing here while they were out there... I couldn't tolerate it. I've always been a "get it done" type of woman.

I remembered one time when we were all little. It was just before Master Layla and Master Jack went off to fight in the Belkan War. Princess Kye, Prince Zen, and Princess Yami were all younger than me, by one, two, and three years respectively. They were at the playground with Master Zen, their father. My mother sat down with Master Zen while I went over to play with the three.

Some bigger kid was bullying Princess Yami. Prince Zen got angry and tried to fight the kid, but he couldn't do it alone. Princess Kye tried to defend them, but even she couldn't do it yet. She only had swordplay lessons at the time.

I was still a short distance away, but a quick sprint closed it quickly. The kid was a couple years older than me, but that didn't matter. He was just a bully, and I had martial arts training. He couldn't lay a hand on me.

"Lily, you were so cool!" Princess Kye said after the bully ran off. None of them got hurt, thankfully, but I made all three of them promise to take martial arts lessons in addition to their swordplay.

They made me learn the sword in exchange.

Nine years later, roughly one year before Master Zen passed away, all three of us had advanced to the point where we could spar with each other. Princess Yami was three year younger than me, but she still did well.

"Master Lily?" A voice called from behind me. It belonged to my younger sister. She was a rather quiet girl, and the same age as Kye, older by only a few days.

"Shadow." I said. She joined me at the window. "We have to help them."

"I will go anywhere to help our Princesses."

Shadow wasn't her real name, of course, but she preferred to go by that, similar to how Princess Kye's husband preferred to go by Chopper.

"Once they are finished, we will go."

"The F-15P should be complete within two weeks. The FX-04 is still in the experimental stages, but is projected to be completed in November. Barring successful flight testing, an additional month should be all that's required before it can be released for combat."

"The FX-04 is going to be incredible. We went back to the F-22 design and enhanced it greatly. The design changes are astounding. Master Allison and Master Layla outdid themselves on this design. It will outperform even the X-03 Dragon, and will be roughly the same size as the F-22. The aircraft is smaller than the X-03, yet has greater performance. I look forward to flying one myself."

"As do I, Master Lily."

* * *

**(A/N) Everyone's thought on the war thus far. Everyone is worried about someone else, and for good reason. I'll draw up a design for the FX-04 at some point. It'll be crude, but will get the point across. You can expect to see the F-15P fairly soon, but the FX-04 will be a while.**

**The title of this chapter "****Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" is latin. It means "If You Want Peace, Prepare for War."**

******Edit: Chapter was edited to add locations and dates to each part. Some parts were moved around to adjust for the dates.**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Vitoze Aerial Defense

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 3: Vitoze Aerial Defense**

**-On the Brink-**

* * *

**-Voychek-**

**Central Station, Gracemeria  
0930hrs 12 November 2015**

I am Lieutenant Colonel Voychek of the Estovakian Air Force. I arrived on a train to Gracemeria.

To my detriment, I sustained a leg injury in the early stages of the war, relegating me to ground duty. I am now working as an intelligence officer for the Air Force.

The ceiling has collapsed in the Central Station. From there, the city appears resigned to its fate beneath the Estovakian flag.

What a pitiful sight.

But at least there are no craters to mar the land. They are lucky in that sense.

* * *

I sat down at a table in the station, set my bag next to my chair, and propped my cane up against the bag.

I didn't realize my bag was in trouble until I heard my cane hit the ground.

"Go dance with the angels!" The child shouted as he ran off with my bag. There goes my spare clothing.

As I reached down to pick up my cane, another child came up and tried to take the case I had handcuffed to my wrist. They would not be so lucky with these documents.

What a miserable city this must be with their children in such a state.

* * *

It was empty. The fine works of art once displayed in this castle were completely gone before the occupation forces arrived. Even the ancient armor of the "Golden King," the collective heart and soul of the city's people, along with the crown have disappeared without a trace.

I must relay this unfortunate information back to "The Generals" in my country. They were quite fond of those antiquities.

* * *

**-Briefing-**

A large-scale formation of Estovakian bombers is heading towards Vitoze, a city here on the island of Khesed. The enemy's plotting to storm Campagna airport, where our military is stationed, to stamp us out and put an end to this thing.

Enemy bombers are approaching Vitoze from the north. Our advance team estimates they'll be above the city in about fifteen minutes. Air units are to cooperate with our radar facilities and resume operations.

An enemy takeover of Vitoze would mean the ultimate destruction of our country Emmeria, and of our Emmerian people. Intercept them at once!

* * *

**-Talisman-**  
**-Mission Start-**

Brilliante Heights 36'13'27"N 26'30'35" E  
0911hrs. 24 November 2011

"Garuda 1, you are cleared for takeoff."

I hit my throttle and rushed to get airborne. I didn't have a second to waste.

"Those bombers have passed through the mountains and are still on course for Vitoze." Ghost Eye reported.

"They're here..." Marcus said.

"Head back to the base if you need supplies. You can land there at any time."

"Roger that." I said. "Talisman to Shamrock, I'm coming up on your six."

"Roger. I'll follow your lead."

"Jeez, where do they get all their planes? There's gotta be a million up here."

"Garuda Team, the first formation of enemy bombers is on its way, bearing 330. Take them out." Ghost Eye reported.

"Roger, we'll cut them off." I banked to the left and headed toward my first targets with Marcus hot on my tail. I had to admit, it was nice having a wingman as good as him.

"Fight a good fight, troops. You're our only hope." Khesed Command said.

"This territory is all we've got left." Ghost Eye said. "Garuda Team, it's in your hands. Stay within range of the radar facilities. That should give you the upper hand in battle."

"I hate to sound arrogant, but I won't need the help." I said. "These planes stand between me and my goal. They're going down. Fox Three." I fired four AIM-120 missiles at once and took down an entire squadron in one swift move.

"Good shot, Garuda 1."

"Garuda Team, have you located the enemy bombers?" Avalanche asked.

"Yeah, we're coming up on them right now." I said. "There's only two bombers here, so I'm gonna save on ammo. Garuda 2, cover me for a moment."

"Roger."

I circled around behind the bombers and quickly gunned both of them down. An enemy fighter came up on my six, but Marcus shot it down long before it could get a lock on me.

"Splash two bombers." I said.

"More enemy bombers detected on radar, bearing 050. It looks like another formation." Ghost Eye reported.

"All planes head back to base once you're out of bombs." I heard an Estovakian pilot call over the radio.

"That's assuming they get a chance to use their bombs." I pushed my plane to the limit and rushed over to where the second wave of bombers were coming from. An enemy propaganda broadcast was picking up on my radio, but I couldn't worry about that. I ignored it and focused on my objective.

"More planes are showing up on radar, bearing 270. It's another bomber formation! Intercept!" Ghost Eye ordered.

"Jeez, how many do they have?" I ask rhetorically. I had the second wave in my sights. It was another wave of two, so I dispatched them with my last two AIM-120s and turned hard toward the third wave.

"Dammit! What a bunch of lies!" Marcus suddenly shouted over the radio.

"What's a bunch of lies?"

"The Estovakians..."

"Ignore them." I said. "I already tuned them out."

"I can't. Each lie pisses me off more."

"That's why you need to ignore it."

"More enemy bombers incoming." Ghost Eye reported. "Bearing 010. There's quite a few this time."

"Fox Three." Marcus called. He fired all six of his AIM-120s at an incoming flight. Only one of the six managed to evade his blitz attack. He took down five escort fighters in one move, but now both of us were down to standard missiles.

"Garuda 2, you go after the two bombers, I'll cover you."

"Roger that, Garuda 1." He instantly had the attention of several fighters, having just taken out five enemies at once, but I didn't let any of them get to him. He gunned down the two bombers as I took down two more escorts. He joined me in a dogfight against the remaining three escort fighters, and with the help of Windhover we had them spiraling in a ball of flames, too.

"How about that Stovies! Don't be thinking you can get through here!" Windhover.

"Ghost Eye, how many bombers are in the next wave?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Four?"

"Six."

"Is Estovakia trying to raze our entire country?" Marcus said.

"It's like they have an airborne bomber factory." I added.

We wasted no time intercepting the fourth wave of bombers, but we had trouble getting close to them.

"Dammit. There's too many fighters." I said. "This is Garuda 1, we need some allied support over here."

"Roger, Garuda, I'm on my way." Avalanche said.

"Windhover here, roger. I'm coming."

"More allied planes are on their way, too." Ghost Eye reported. "You should have no problem... wait, I'm picking up two high speed bogeys coming from the southeast, bearing 120. I don't know what they are but they are both coming in at over Mach 3!"

"Mach 3?" Avalanche said. "What the hell can go that fast? Are they Blackbirds?"

"Negative. They are not SR-71s."

"What now? Are they some sort of Estovakian super fighters?" I asked. "I'll head them off."

"No need, Princess." I immediately recognized the voice. A barrage of small missiles came out of nowhere and took out a large number of the escort fighters around formation of six bombers.

"Whoa..." Marcus said.

"Lily!"

"This is Seraph. Ghost Eye, I am sending IFF data, please transmit it to the allied fighters in the area."

"Roger that." Ghost Eye said.

Lily had sent her IFF data directly to me, so I didn't have wait on Ghost Eye. "Is that Shadow with you?"

"Yes, Princess." Shadow confirmed. Her voice was quiet as usual. I could barely hear it over the radio, but I could tell it was her.

"Just sit back and relax, Princess. We'll finish them off for you." Lily said.

Both Lily and Shadow fired another barrage of missiles, this time decimating the enemy bombers. A few straggler escorts were all that remained, but they didn't last long. Avalanche circled around and finished them off.

"All enemy bombers and fighters have been eliminated." Avalanche reported. "We somehow plugged every last one of 'em."

"You can thank our unexpected guests for most of that last bit." I added.

"Enemy bomber formation is confirmed down. I have to say you handled things well." Ghost Eye said.

"Yeah, Avalanche, nice moves finishing off the last few after our guests took down the bombers."

"Heapin' all that praise on us has got me a little too red in the face to go back home." Avalanche said.

"Roger that, Avalanche. I'll just report you as gunned down and missing in action.

"Hahaha! That's pretty harsh, Ghost Eye." Marcus chimed in.

"All planes, it's time to get home now. Try and make it back for supper. We have guests to tend to, after all." Windhover said.

* * *

**-Post Mission-**

The enemy bombers have been intercepted. Enemy aircraft around the Khesed perimeter have been significantly weakened. Our forces have taken advantage of this opportunity to arrange a swift counterattack.

We expect the best from you.

* * *

**-Talisman-**

"It's nice to see you, Lily, Shadow." I said as I hugged the both of them. "I wasn't expecting a personal delivery like that."

"It's no problem, Princess." Lily said. "I wanted to come myself."

"Still callin' me 'Princess' huh?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Is there anything you can do for Kye? Can you get her out of Gracemeria?"

"Not yet." She said. "I want to, believe me, but there too great a risk. It could set off a world war."

"I know. I hate knowing that she could be in trouble right now. What I wouldn't give to have her here."

"Princess, we will rescue her." Shadow muttered. "As soon as the opportunity comes, we will save her."

"Thanks."

"Also, we didn't come alone." Lily said. "We have a transport plane following behind us, escorted by your mother and aunt."

"Mom and Aunt Allison?"

"That's right. The transport is carrying the necessary munitions for the two F-15Ps that Shadow and I brought. Since we're returning on board the transport, we felt it necessary to bring extra escorts."

"That's a good move. There's no telling what Estovakia might try."

"I dare them to make a move on us." Lily said. "If they attack us, Paragon will have free reign to bring Estovakia down. The remaining four members of the Razgriz, as well as several members of the Mobius Squadron have all expressed interest in saving Princess Kye."

"Even the Mobius Squadron?"

"Pixy, too. Estovakia probably doesn't know this, but they are walking on thin ice. It if wasn't for their allies threatening to back them up if somebody helped Emmeria, I would have already ordered a full scale assault to take them down."

"We can't let this spread any further than Emmeria and Estovakia."

"I don't want it to, either, but if Princess Kye is killed because of this war, it will erupt worldwide. Osea, Yuktobania, and ISAF have all passed along word that if this gets out of hand, that they would fight alongside Emmeria."

"That won't be a good day for either side. Who knows how much it could escalate."

"Indeed. That is why you have to win this war. I will help where possible, of course. Development on another fighter jet that will outclass the X-03 Dragon is nearing completion. As soon as it is battle ready, you and your wingman will be the first to pilot it."

"Thanks, Lily." I said.

* * *

The transport carrying the weapons for the two F-15P fighters arrived at 1030 hours. Mom and Aunt Allison landed with the transport, so I was able to see them briefly, but all of them had to go as soon as the weapons were unloaded. Mom did tell me that my little Yuko was doing okay. She missed her mother, but that couldn't be helped. I wanted to hold my girl so much. I had to wait.

They brought enough supplies for the F-15P to last for several missions.

The F-15P was very similar to the F-15E I had been flying until now. The only major difference was the addition of ADM compartments on the topside. With as many planes Estovakia had, I had a feeling the ADMs were going to come in handy.

Of course, while the ADM compartments were the only MAJOR different, they still upgraded everything else. The F-15P's performance was noticeably better than the F-15E. I was looking forward to field testing it myself.

* * *

**-Melissa-**

**Barren Road, Emmeria**

**1620hrs 25 November 2015**

My daughter is alive somewhere in Gracemeria.

I left the refugee camp and slowly made my way toward Gracemeria. It took me days to get where I am now. Day walk walking. But I know this road ends somewhere up ahead.

There was no need to think about how to cross the river. Didn't that soldier on the tank say they were going to destroy this bridge before the enemy came?

I start to feel as if things never go as they are said to. I was tired. I couldn't keep walking forever. Just as I kneeled down, a car pulled up behind me and honked its horn.

* * *

**(A/N) Paragon's Supreme Commander Liliana Venturi has personally delivered Yami and Marcus's new planes. The F-15P is capable of carrying more missiles and a wider variety, including burst missiles. It also has the ADM attachment on top that the X-03 Dragon has.**

**Liliana's callsign is Seraph. Shadow's callsign is... well Shadow. She only goes by her callsign / nickname. Her real name is scarcely known, but some that do include Liliana, Yami, Kye, and Zen, and their parents.**

**Added note (13-Sep-2013): Where Liliana and Shadow refer to Yami (Talisman) and Kye (Blaze) as "Princess" it doesn't mean anything. They are not princesses in this story. It's merely a reference to the original versions of Kye, Yami, Liliana, and Shadow that appear in my original story _Realm of Dragons_, where the four grow up together, with Kye and Yami being princesses and Liliana and Shadow being their close friends, later elite guards, and finally Co-Commanders of the Light Kingdom Special Defense Force.**

**Edit: Liliana's callsign has been changed from Spiritus to Seraph.**** Frankly, I didn't like her callsign being Spiritus for two reasons. One, it doesn't fit her. Two, that's the name of an Elder God in my original story. Since Liliana exists in my original story as well, that seemed weird to me. Seraph fits her perfectly since she uses Holy Fire in my original story. Seraph means "burning angel".**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sipli Field

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 4: Sipli Field**

**-Fortunes of War-**

* * *

**-Talisman-**

Campagna Airport, Brilliante Heights  
1835hrs 26 November 2015

"Hey, Talisman, what's up?" Avalanche called to me as he and Windhover were walking over.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!" I dropped down from the bar after finishing my set of one hundred one arm pull-ups.

"Pull-ups with one arm?" Avalanche said.

Daniel Pollini, Leader of the 15th Fighter Squadron "Windhover", and Freddie Durand, leader of the 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron "Avalanche", had become friendlier with me ever since the war started. It wasn't an unwelcome change, all things considered, but Windhover recently started hitting on me. I wasn't sure if I should hear them out or run.

"To what do I owe the honor of visits from the leaders of the Avalanche and Windhover squadrons?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes and stared Windhover down. "I sure hope a certain Windhover isn't trying to get a date with me again."

"Always." He held a straight face for exactly ten seconds before I won the staring contest.

"If you wanna tap this, you've gotta at least beat my stare down. Weak, boy, weak!"

"Don't give up, Windhover, I'm sure..." I raised my eyebrow at Avalanche, causing him to quickly change the topic. "Never mind. Anyway, his highness, Ghost Eye, wants us to meet up at 0430 in the morning for briefing."

"Couldn't have been earlier?" I moaned. "Ugh. Looks like I'm going to bed early. Thanks. Have you already talked to Marcus?"

"Yeah, we bumped into him on our way over here." Avalanche said.

"Good, thanks." The two turned away and started to walk off, but I caught their attention before they left. "Hey, Windhover." I ran up behind him before he could turn back around.

"Hmm?" I gave him a quick peck on his cheek as he turned around.

"Satisfied?"

"You're such a kidder, Talisman."

"Oh, come on. We gotta have a little fun don't we?" I smiled at the two before they turned away.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thanks again, guys. I'll see you at the briefing."

"Yep."

I grabbed my phone from my bag, which was lying next to the pull-up bar, and checked the time. It was already 1838! 0430 came early, and I wanted my sleep, so I went to take a quick shower and went to the barracks. I was fast asleep by 1930.

I ended up waking up a full hour before the briefing, and it felt like the longest hour in history.

* * *

**-Briefing-**

You've been ordered to start the mission now.

The interception op was a success, enemy air units around Khesed have been weakened, and the Republic of Emmeria's military has taken full advantage of this prime opportunity to initiate a counterattack operation with all forces participating.

Enemy forces have established a wide-scale defensive line around Sipli Field, consisting largely of tank battalions. Our ground forces are set up to cross the river and penetrate it, and eventually regain control of Khesed.

Garuda Team, we need you to support our advancing ground units, and eliminate all enemy forces. Multiple units will be simultaneously carrying out various missions on the ground. Pay attention to the airspace above each operation area, and provide support as needed.

This must be the first time you've ever participated in a mission of this scale. Use of the All Direction Missile components, or ADM, of your newly acquired F-15P fighters will be invaluable to this mission. The battle simulator is a good way to get some practical experience under your belt and has been modified to account for the addition of the ADM in your arsenal.

Godspeed.

* * *

**-Talisman-**  
**-Mission Start-**

Sipli Field 44'48'00"N 32'01'36"E  
0600hrs 27 November 2015

"'Get some practice in the battle simulator,' he says." I mumbled over the radio. "He picked a hell of a time for the briefing if we were supposed to run through a simulation."

"Yeah, we didn't have much time after the briefing before starting the mission." Marcus said. "We can always get some practice in later for future missions, though."

"I suppose, though I don't really see why I need to... I've already been on a few black ops missions in the Circum-Pacific War." I was already grumpy after sitting around for an hour after I woke up, and then our briefing officer suggested simulation practice before the mission, yet there was no time to actually run any simulations before the mission started. Maybe a battle was just what I needed to jolt back to normal.

"Ghost Eye to all forces. We're about to engage enemy units on the other side of the river from multiple angles."

"This is Warlock Battalion. We'll be keeping the central unit occupied."

"Quox Battalion here. We're set up to hit all enemy units on the east side."

"Steel Gunners here. We've got the west side covered."

"Garuda Team, provide cover for our troops on the ground and eliminate all Estovakian ground forces." Ghost Eye ordered.

"Only the ground forces?" I asked. "Oops. Shamrock and I just took out two enemy fighters."

"Funny. Choose any area you want to cover. Cross the return line if you need supplies. It's at the south end of the airspace."

"Roger that, Ghost Eye." I said as I swerved around the debris of another enemy fighter I had just destroyed.

"They've got way more guys that us. Great confidence booster, huh?" Marcus said.

"Yeah. Good thing we believe in quality over quantity, right? Better get your ADMs handy. I have a feeling we'll be needing them."

"Already done. Let's get on it, Garuda 1."

I switched my weapon selection to my ADMs and opened up with two simultaneous launches on the center enemy forces. Sixteen high-tech high-powered paragon missiles launched, eight from each ADM pod. I heard several oh's and ah's over the radio from the Warlock Battalion as a large portion of their targets were wiped out in one swift move.

"Amazing, Garuda Team." The Warlock Commander said.

"The ADM is a nice weapon isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you. We can handle the rest in the central area. Please move on to the others. I'll let you know if we need any more assistance."

"Good."

"Did you know that ninety percent of our operational forces are out on the battlefield?" Avalanche said.

"I love it. It's the bet of a lifetime." Windhover replied.

"A bet you say?" I asked. "I like bets. What's the terms?"

"Hmm... I bet I can get more kills than Avalanche." Windhover said.

"What? No way." Avalanche argued.

I couldn't help but side with Avalanche, if only to be against Windhover. "I bet you can't."

"Thanks, Talisman."

"Alright, how about if I do beat him in kills, we go drinking tonight?" Windhover suggested.

"Are you trying to corner me into a drinking date?" I asked slyly. "Windhover, Windhover, you know we're on active duty!"

"What's letting off a little stress with a drink going to hurt?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. So if you win, we go on a little drinking date. I could live with that. But if Avalanche wins, you're my slave for one day, and his slave the day after. AND Shamrock's slave the third day."

"I accept, but the drinks are your treat if I win."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ho-ho! You better think about that, Windhover." Marcus said. "Avalanche has been doing some pretty rigorous training."

"And I can think of some pretty harsh things you'll have to do once I beat you." Avalanche added.

"You're just not gonna beat me. Simple as that." Windhover said.

"Yeah, sure you will. I'm looking forward to having a slave."

"Anyway guys, focus." I said. "It's a good thing you aren't competing with me... I've already racked up thirty five kills."

"The ADM is cheating." Avalanche said.

"Yeah, but it was only sixteen of that thirty five. I've taken out several fighters and a few ground targets without it. Which is still enough to be way ahead of both of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, I'm heading over to the west side."

"Be careful. Looks like they got some anti-aircraft guns in the mix." Windhover reported. "Better go in ready for anything."

"Thanks. That gives me an idea." I switched to my ADM again. "Hey, Ghost Eye, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, Talisman?"

"Can you pinpoint all of the anti-aircraft guns and surface-to-air missile units for me? Send the data as Operation D. I'm going to wipe all of their anti-air capabilities."

"Roger that. I'll send the data in just a moment."

"Thanks."

"That's a smart move." Marcus said. "Can I get a copy of that data as well?"

"Roger that, Garuda 2." Ghost Eye replied.

While Ghost Eye was busy compiling the anti-aircraft, I bolted after a pair of enemy Mirage 2000-S fighters.

"Bandit on my tail!" The Estovakian pilot said. "I need backup!"

"Too late." I filled his plane full of holes and swerved away to avoid getting hit by the resulting debris. I turned hard and started to chase after his wingman, but Marcus had already been on his tail and was finishing him off as I got him in my sights. "Good job, Shamrock."

"Thanks, but we're not out of the park yet."

"Yeah, I see them, too. A squadron of four on my six." I said. "Looks like I made myself a prime target after opening up with the ADM attack. If they focus on me long enough, can you try to take out one or two?"

"I'll do better than that." Marcus ducked into a nearby cloud to hide for a moment descended to a lower altitude.

I passed above the cloud at nearly Mach 2 with the enemy squadron hot on my tail. Marcus flew back up to level altitude, behind the squadron, and switched to his AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles.

"Fox Three." Just as he fired on them, all four of the enemy fighters fired on me. I evaded in a hard down turn. Luckily for me, I didn't have to work very hard to evade them. All four enemy fighters exploded from Marcus's attack before they could launch another round at me.

"They must have been using AIM-7s. Semi Actives are garbage if you can't follow your target."

"No kidding." Shamrock said. "They would have had much better luck with the AIM-9x."

"Not against me. Aunt Allison taught me how to evade those as easy as any other missile."

"Who's that?"

"Brigadier General Allison Bartlett of ISAF, also known as Mobius One. She's my aunt, and taunt me pretty much everything I know."

"You're related to Mobius One?" Avalanche asked.

"Get with the program guys, I'm related to a lot of aces. My mother is Lieutenant General Layla Bartlett of the Osean Air Defense Force, also known as Cipher and Demon Lord of the Round Table. My sister is probably the most famous pilot in the world right now. Lieutenant Colonel Kye Akari of the Osean Air Defense Force, also known as Blaze."

"Blaze? You mean the one that currently holds the title Ace of Aces? The Captain of the Legendary Razgriz squadron?"

"Yeah. Jeez, I thought you guys already knew that."

"You can discuss Talisman's family ties later, people." Ghost Eye interrupted. "Talisman, I have your anti-aircraft data ready. I'm sending it to you and Shamrock."

"Good. We'll take them out, thanks." An operation labeled D popped up on my radar. I switched over to it and found a handful of AA guns and SAMs scattered about. "Marcus, you take out the anti-aircraft targets on the east side. I'll cover the west side."

"What about the central area?"

"Apparently, I destroyed them with my ADM attack earlier. There's no anti-aircraft targets there at all."

"Roger."

Marcus flew off toward the east as directed, and I turned my attention to the enemy AA units in front of Steel Gunners. There were exactly a mix of eight AA guns and SAMs scattered, just enough for one ADM to cover. "ADM away."

"Confirmed destruction of all anti-aircraft targets in the western sector." Ghost Eye reported. "And in the eastern sector. Good job, Garuda Team."

"I'm not done yet." I switched my radar to operation A, where Warlock Battalion was in combat, and saw only a handful of targets left. I flew over there and finished off the last several targets with my fourth ADM, leaving only two ADM pods left.

"The main enemy battalion has been destroyed. Thanks for that sweet air cover boys."

"Teamwork's a beautiful thing, ain't it?" One of the Warlock Battalion soldiers said.

"Boys? What's that supposed to me?" I said.

"Sorry, Talisman. You know you're our favorite gal." The Warlock leader said.

"Careful with the praise. I might get tempted to bail out and come give you a friendly kiss."

"I wouldn't say no to that."

"I bet you wouldn't, but it'd only be on the cheek."

"Better than nothin', but you should probably stay in your angel a little longer. The dance isn't quite over yet."

"Nope. The slow dance is over. Time to pick up the pace."

"Warlock is right behind you. We're gonna branch off into two groups and provide cover for the other battalions."

"Roger that, Warlock." Ghost Eye said. "The mission's going better than expected. If even one of our remaining units can make it through, the entire enemy line will collapse."

"And if they both make it through?" I asked.

"All the better, Garuda 1."

"Consider it done." Marcus said.

"Steal Gunners here. Moving to engage the enemy across the river. Requesting support."

"This is Garuda 1. Roger that Steel Gunners. I'm right above you."

"Shamrock, Quox Battalion is a small scale unit. Don't let the enemy surround them. They'll need the best backup you've got to offer." Ghost Eye ordered.

"Roger that, Ghost Eye." Marcus said.

"This is Quox. Advancing to engage the enemy across the river. Do me a favor and take care of any little guys tryin' to get in our way."

"We can provide ground assistance once you're in range of ESM." A second Quox soldier reported.

"Roger. This is Garuda 2, I see eight enemy choppers above you, Quox. I'm taking them out."

I watched on my radar as Marcus launched one of his ADMs. He had four left. I should have been more conservative with my ADMs since I only had two left.

"Ghost Eye to Garuda Team, listen up. Aircraft that have already completed their operation objective are being sent your way. Call them in when you need backup."

"Why not just reassign them now?" I asked. "With Windhover and Avalanche squadrons with us, I don't think we'll need backup."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"How many are finished?"

"Two squadrons of four each."

"Send one squadron to Operation C where I'm at, and one to Operation B where Garuda 2 is at."

"Will do, Talisman."

"Also, Windhover, Avalanche, what are your positions?"

"Windhover here. My squadron is currently assisting you with Steel Gunners."

"Avalanche here. We're above Quox Battalion. Operation B is almost finished."

"Scratch that, we're done over here." Marcus reported.

"This is Quox, we're about to mop up whatever little guys are left out here."

"You make our lives easy, air force!" A second Quox soldier added.

"Ghost Eye, on second thought, send both of those freed up squadrons over here. Shamrock, Avalanche, float between Warlock and Quox to keep the sky sanitized of enemy fighters." I said.

"Roger." Everyone said in unison.

There was still several targets left in Operation C. Steel Gunners had just taken out a wave of enemies after crossing the river. I didn't want to burn any more ADM pods to finish off this part. Luckily, Steel Gunners were gaining ground, and there were two secondary squadrons in addition to myself and Windhover on their way.

"Windhover, what secondary weapons are you squadron carrying?" I asked.

"Two of us are carrying AIM-120s and the other two are carrying LAU-68s."

"LAU-68s? Good." The LAU-68 Rocket Pod would be handy for taking out a group of ground targets. "Can you take care of the clusterfuck in the back?"

"On it, Talisman."

"Hey, that's going to put Windhover ahead!" Avalanche whined.

"You should've been over here earlier." I said. "Don't blame me if they win the bet."

"Garuda, can you hit these pillboxes?" Steel Gunners requested. "We're having some trouble with them."

"Roger that." I turned and headed toward the target.

"This is Yellow Jacket, the chopper unit. We've confirmed self-propelled artillery across the river."

"Bird Eater to Yellow Jacket. They've got too many anti-aircraft guns. We can't get in close enough."

"Anti-aircraft guns? But I already took care of those."

"No that's my fault, Talisman." Ghost Eye said. "I missed four AA guns. They were concealed earlier."

"Yeah, I see them now, too." I said.

"Garuda, if you can take care of the AA guns, we will assist Steel Gunners with the pillboxes." Yellow Jacket said.

"Roger that." I was reluctant, but I switched to my ADM again. I picked up the four AA guns and four nearby enemy tanks before firing. A few seconds later, the pillboxes disappeared from the radar, but they were replaced by two more enemy Mirage 2000-S fighters coming in from the north. I bolted after them.

"Thanks, Garuda." Yellow Jacket said

"Windhover to Talisman, we just finished clearing up the back of the battlefield."

"Good, that only leaves one wave of targets for Steel Gunners."

"We've got this." Steel Gunners said.

"And I've got these two." I quickly gunned down one of the Mirage fighters and watched as the second blew up before I could get to it. "Ho-ho, Windhover, good shot."

"All in a day's work."

"The enemy siege has collapsed Captain, now's our chance!" A Steel Gunners soldier said.

I watched as the Steel Gunners, assisted by Warlock on their east flank, fired one last assault on their targets and successfully finished them off.

"Steel Gunners here. We've taken control of the gun site. Thanks for the air support."

"Those guys are reliable." The other soldier said.

"Read 'em and weep, Stovies! That's quality over quantity." Warlock said.

"Enemy forces have been dealt a heavy blow." Ghost Eye reported. "All planes, move into action against any forces still remaining."

"All pests are down. Get moving!" Quox added.

"They're not going anywhere." Marcus said. "I won't let them get away."

"I'm sending your new battle data now." Ghost Eye said.

The final battalion of ground forces finally appeared on radar. This was the home stretch, so I wasn't afraid to dump my last ADM.

"Shamrock, I'm going to drop my last ADM on these guys to thin out the herd. You should follow suit with a double launch after mine hit. Wait until mine hit so we don't overlap targets."

"Roger, Talisman."

With three ADM launches, we took out twenty-four targets in a matter of seconds.

"That stunt just cut their forces in half." Ghost Eye reported. "Heads up, there's a high speed enemy squadron approaching from the north. They are flying SU-33s."

"Let's get 'em."

"Talisman, don't go thinking we can win this war all by ourselves. If the enemy becomes more than you can handle, don't be afraid to request allied support."

"Not a bad idea, but I've got this. Just for safe measures, Windhover, Avalanche, be ready to jump in."

"Roger." They said.

* * *

"This is Captain Zoran Mikulanec, leader of Drakon Squadron. We must assist our remaining forces before they are completely wiped out."

"Drakon 2 here, it seems we are late to the party. Most of our forces are already wiped out."

"That's the reward of arrogance." Drakon 3 added. "If we had scrambled sooner, we may have arrived on time."

"It's too late for what may have happened." Drakon 4 said. "We can at least take out their fighters."

"Drakon Squadron, prepare for combat." Mikulanec ordered. "Our targets are the two F-15s. Radio transmissions from the ground suggest they have weapons similar to the ADMM. Be aware and do not underestimate the opposition. They have the numerical advantage now."

"Roger, Captain." The other three Drakon pilots said.

* * *

"Garuda Team, your opponents are Estovakia's Drakon Squadron. They are elite and said to be on par with Strigon Team."

"Roger, Ghost Eye." I said. "Shamrock, let's go."

Marcus opened up with an ADM launch, and I simultaneously fired four AIM-120s. I only took down one with the AIM-120s, and the rest evaded Shamrock's ADM attack.

"They're good." I said.

Two of them immediately took after me with the third going after Marcus.

"One on my tail. I can take care of it." Marcus said. "Are you okay, Talisman?"

"I've got two after me, but I'm fine. They may be good, but they are nothing compared to dogfighting with Blaze, Cipher, and Mobius One."

"You believe yourself to be on part with the world's best aces?" Mikulanec said.

"Heh." I whipped around and gunned down one of the bandits that were after me before turning over to take out the one on Marcus's tail.

"What?! How..."

"I assume you are the Drakon leader?" I asked.

"Captain Zoran Mikulanec of the Estovakian Air Force 80th Aviation Regiment, 3rd Tactical Fighter Squadron, Drakon, callsign Balron."

"I'm Captain Yami Akari of the Republic of Emmeria 28th Fighter Squadron, Garuda. I am also a Captain of the International Paragon Forces and currently ranked fourth behind only Blaze, Mobius One, and Cipher. My callsign is Talisman."

"I see now. You are more than a worthy adversary. The Strigon Team will be excited to do battle with you."

"I look forward to it." I got a lock on his plane and gunned him down. "Farewell, Zoran Mikulanec."

"Good job, Garuda Team. This area has been cleared of enemy forces." Ghost Eye reported. "Mission complete. Get back to base."

"That's one step closer to Gracemeria." Marcus said. "Garuda 1, I've got a hunch we'll be going home a lot sooner with you on board. I'm counting on you Talisman."

"I sure hope so." I said.

"Hey, Avalanche, how many did you get?" Windhover asked.

"Sixteen."

"I got twenty-two. Looks like I won the bet. Garuda 1, I'm gonna hold you to it! You better be coming for a drink tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't try to get into my pants if I end up having too much to drink."

"Of course not!"

"I somehow don't believe you, Windhover." Avalanche said.

"Yeah, I've seen you staring. You can look all you want, but no touchy!" I added.

"Yeah, yeah, why do you guys have to gang up on me?" Windhover asked.

"Ha-ha, come on Windhover, you ought to know better by now!" Marcus said.

* * *

**-Post Mission-**

Thanks to your efforts we have completed this mission successfully. Emmerian forces were able to extend to the center of Khesed, expanding their power in the region.

Estovakian forces were driven off the front line, and have retreated to Bartolomeo Fortress, which is located in the center of the island. The Estovakian ace squadron, Balron Team, has also been defeated.

This mission should have given the Estovakians a good taste of what our forces are capable of. Soon we'll be able to drive all Estovakian forces out of Khesed.

* * *

**-Emmerian Pilot-**

Interrogation Room, Gracemeria  
1030hrs 27 November 2015

A man I didn't recognize entered the room. So this guy's up next, huh? Hope he's happy with my name, rank, number, and birthday 'cause that's all he's gonna get out of me.

He's all skin and bones, with eyes like a hawk. But that badge and the cane. Old "hawk-eyes" here must've broken his wings in combat.

Hey, look at me. I'm no different.

The sky I took for granted now seems so far away. Now that my little adventure here with "hawk-eyes" is over, all that awaits me is a prison cell.

* * *

**-Voychek-  
**

I turned to the window as my subordinate took the Emmerian prisoner away. These prisoners have lost their will to fight.

The Emmerian military administration is broken. They have nobody in power to provide the support they need. It's only a matter of time before they collapse.

* * *

**-Blaze-**

Gracemeria  
1100hrs 27 November 2015

I found a woman and a young girl while I was out to buy food. Their home was destroyed, and they were forced to live out on the streets.

I couldn't help myself. I had to help them.

I gave them some bread and water, which they were happy to receive.

"Thank you, miss. What is your name?"

"Hikari." I said.

"That's an unusual name."

"It's not actually a name. It means 'light' in my native language. If you and your daughter would like to come with me, I have a place where you can stay. It's not much, but you'll be safe there, and there's food and water."

"Th-thank you." She and her daughter stood up and followed me. I had to be extra careful about the return trip to the underground. The kids weren't expecting anyone but me to return.

The woman and her daughter were grateful, and the kids were happy to have another child around. The young girl looked to be about Matilda's age.

I told them my real name once we were safe in our hideout. They were surprised to meet someone as famous as me. I felt weird at first, being recognized like that, but it didn't surprise me.

Since the Circum-Pacific war, I had spent most of my time either on base or at home. I wasn't much for going out in public, especially after the Razgriz and Paragon announcement.

The woman told me her name and that her husband was an air force pilot. Her name was Laura Lampert, and her daughter's name was Maria Lampert. I recognized her last name, and she confirmed that she was Marcus Lampert's wife.

I remembered that he was assigned to be Yami's wingman during the invasion a few months ago from listening in on their radio transmission with my portable radio. I wondered if he was still flying with her.

My thoughts shifted to Yami. I wondered how she was doing, how she was coping with the war. She was a goofball on the outside, but could be very serious when the occasion called for it. 'Be safe, little sister.'

* * *

**(A/N) This chapter was a pain in the ass. I had to reply the mission multiple times to get a good feel of it. The forces that participated are listed below. I will not be naming off everyone like this in every chapter, but I will be calling out any new forces. Garuda, Windhover, and Avalanche all participated since the first mission, but this is the first we've seen of Yellow Jacket or any of the three Tank Battalions mentioned.  
**

**Garuda Squadron - Emmerian Air Force 8th Air Wing, 28th Fighter Squadron  
Windhover Squadron - Emmerian Air Force 8th Air Wing, 15th Fighter Squadron  
Avalanche Squadron - Emmerian Navy 2nd Carrier Air Wing, 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron  
Yellow Jacket Unit - Emmerian Navy South Sea Command 3rd Fleet 1st Helicopter Unit  
Warlock Separate Battalion - Emmerian Army 3rd Corps 1st Brigade 1st Tank Battalion**  
**Quox Armored Battalion - Emmerian Army 3rd Corps 1st Brigade 4th Armored Battalion**  
**Steel Gunners Battalion - Emmerian Army 5th Corps 1st Brigade 5th Tank Battalion**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Sky

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 5: Night Sky**

**-Starry Expanse Above the Clouds-**

* * *

**-Talisman-**

Vitoze Bar, Brilliante Heights  
2036hrs 27 November 2015

"Another!" Daniel couldn't put it down. Windhover Squadron won the bet, so as promised I had to treat Daniel Pollini, their flight lead, to a little drinking date.

The only bar in Brilliante Heights was only a few blocks from the airport where we were stationed, so Avalanche's flight lead, Freddie Durand, and Marcus ended up coming along with us to the bar. They had to pay for themselves, though.

"Windhover, you're gonna be crawling back to the base." Marcus said. "You've had seven shots already!"

"That ain't nothin'!" He hiccupped before taking his eighth shot. "Tal... Tal... Uhh..."

"Talisman?"

"Yeah, Talisman. Wait what about her?"

"You were..."

"Oh yeah. She's had twelve shots!"

It was true. I already had twelve shots, but it only felt like three at the most. I didn't even have a buzz.

"Windhover, you should take it easy." Marcus's efforts were in vain, though I commended him for trying. He had the least number of shots, being only at two, and he had already swore off for the night.

Daniel leaned forward and laid his head on the bar and his arm outstretched as if reaching for another shot. "Another."

"Are you trying to spend all of my money?" I asked rhetorically, though I did get an answer.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Talisman. How come you aren't drunk yet? You've had so many shots." Freddie asked. He already had five shots, and had a sixth waiting in front of him.

"It's because I'm awesome, that's why." I said bluntly and with a cheesy grin. They merely raised their eyebrows at me. "Yeah, yeah. I have a retarded high metabolism. I'd get alcohol poisoning before getting drunk."

"I don't believe that." Freddie muttered.

"Up to you if you believe it. Daniel, I think you've had enough. I'm done, too. The taste is starting to get bland. Too much of a good thing is bad."

"You're probably right." He said.

"I'm done, too." Freddie added.

Daniel stood up from his stool, but almost fell over.

"Careful." I said. "You're a little tipsy."

"A little?" Marcus retorted.

"Heh. Freddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Will you two help Daniel back to the base? There's something I want to do."

"Sure." Marcus said.

"Thanks, guys." I paid the bartender and left. I took the long way back to the base. The cool air at night was refreshing.

I half expected to get mugged or something on my way back. I was carrying both my sword and my service pistol, a Beretta 90two, so I wasn't worried at all. I ended up not meeting anyone on my way back.

I started to go back to the barracks, but instead climbed to the top of the radio building. I laid down and gazed up at the stars. I reached up, trying to grab one of the stars in the sky. The sky was littered with stars. It was a beautiful night.

'I wonder how they are.' I thought. 'Kye and Rei are still in Gracemeria. I haven't heard anything about them since the invasion. Were they okay? Were they still alive? What about Melissa and Matilda? I had no way of knowing, and it was eating away at me.'

I felt a tear from each eye roll down the side of my face. I was worried about them. I wanted to see them. I wanted to know if they were okay.

'Kye told me about her time in the last war, how she changed.' I thought. 'Would I turn dark like she did? My name itself means darkness in my native language. Maybe I would.'

My thoughts shifted to my family back in Osea. I missed them. They were supposed to come visit on the day the invasion happened. It's good they didn't come. I'm so glad my mother had Yuko at the time. I don't know what I would have done if my little girl had gotten caught in the crossfire that day.

I missed them, but at least I could call. Maybe I could check in with them in the morning. I ended up nodding off on the roof.

* * *

Campagne Airport  
0730hrs 28 November 2015

I felt the sun on my face. It was warm, despite the air feeling cool. I leaned up and stretched without opening my eyes.

"Good morning." At first I didn't know who it was, but the voice was familiar.

I yawned and opened my eyes to see if the owner of the voice was who I expected, and it was. "Mornin', Marcus. Sleep well?"

"About as well as any other night."

"You haven't heard anything about Laura and Maria yet have you?"

He sighed. "Not yet."

"I hope they're okay."

"Me, too."

He was sitting cross legged near the edge of the roof, looking toward the sunrise. I crawled over and sat next to him.

"Did you sleep up here all night again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I muttered. "The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"It's beautiful for a while, until the sun gets too bright. Then it gets higher into the sky, and we go about our day. We do the same stuff every day until the next mission. The sunrise that day will bring war and death. I guess I should fit right in."

"Why's that?"

"Are you familiar at all with my native language?"

"I'm not even sure which one that is."

"To be honest, I don't actually know what the name of the language is, or what the native country is. My family has lived in Osea for many generations. As far as I know, the country may not even exist and the language may be a dead language. But, each generation is taught how to speak our native language. My father taught it to my siblings and me, just as we will teach our children."

"Is there no way to find out? Surely you can trace your family tree back."

"It's possible, but maybe it's better I don't. I don't know. But anyway, my name isn't actually a name in my language, it's a word. Yami in my language means darkness."

"Darkness?"

"Yeah. I commonly wonder why I was named after the word that means darkness. Sometimes I feel like just letting loose and personifying my name. My sister turned really dark for a while in the Circum Pacific war. She was a pure and innocent girl that got dragged into war. She was pushed so far that she stopped feeling remorse when she killed somebody."

"Do you feel remorse?"

"Every time I pull the trigger. I don't like killing people. But there's a silver lining on the other side. If we fight our way back to Gracemeria, we will be able to see our loved ones that were left behind."

"A lot of people made it out of Gracemeria, but a lot didn't. I check the refugee lists every day, and I still haven't seen my wife or daughter's names."

"Where do find this list?"

"We get an updated list every day at about 0900."

"Do we still have yesterday's list?"

"It should be in the admin building."

"I'm gonna go look, I'll talk to you later, Marcus." I jumped down from the roof and sprinted across the base to the admin building.

The secretary was a young Second Lieutenant. "Good morning, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"I want to see the refugee list."

She shuffled through the papers on her desk and handed the list to me. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." I scanned through the list quickly. It was in alphabetical order by last name. I only found one name I knew, Melissa Herman. Though she was listed as missing since the 24th that was evidence that she was at least alive. Matilda's name wasn't even there. My heart sank. I handed the list back to the Lieutenant and left without another word.

After breakfast, I eventually convinced myself to go call my mother.

* * *

**-Layla-**

Osean Paragon Base  
0915hrs 28 November 2015

"Nana! Let's play!" Yuko tugged at my shirt after she found me in my office. I was drawing up a drone aircraft design.

I picked Yuko up and place her on my lap. "What do you want to do, sweetie?"

"I want to play airplanes!"

We had designed a fighter jet video game, and ever since Yuko discovered it, it became her favorite thing in the world. We had two versions of the game, one was a full on simulator with a cockpit and everything, and the other was a console game played on a TV.

"Okay, sweetie." Yuko was only four years, but she was really good at it. The twins liked to play it too whenever they were here. They weren't as good as Yuko, but Yuko had more time to play it since she was living with me while her mother was at war. I had a feeling this new generation would become fighter pilots, too.

"Yay, airplanes!" Yuko squealed.

I put her back down on the floor, took her hand, and started to lead her to the game room, but someone rushed into my office before we got the chance.

A Lieutenant that worked in the radio room showed up panting hard. "Ma'am, I... have urgent news!"

"Catch your breath, Lieutenant."

Despite my order, he powered through anyway. "Captain Yami Akari is waiting... on screen in the video conference room."

"Momma?" Yuko asked.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." I said. I picked up Yuko and ran to the video conference room without a second's wait.

"Hey, Mom." Yami said as soon as she saw me enter the room through the video feed.

"Momma!" Yuko squirmed out of my arms and ran up to the screen.

"Yuko! Mommy misses you!"

"Can Momma come home?"

"Now, we talked about that, sweetie." I said. "Your Momma is flying airplanes and can't come home for a while."

"But I wanna see Momma!"

"I'll come home as soon as I can, Yuko. I hope you are being good for Nana!"

"I'm a good girl!" Yuko was being so sweet.

"That's my girl!" Yami cheered.

"How are you, Yami?"

"I'm good. How's everyone over there?"

"I'm good. Yuko keeps me on my toes, but it's not as bad as raising you, Kye, and Zen at the same time."

Yami gave me an apologetic smile. "Hehe, we were some rowdy kids."

"You still are."

"Only on Tuesdays."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Hmm?"

"It's just a joke I heard. I don't know the reference myself. How's Grandpa and Zen?"

"The General is as busy as ever. He's been talking to the President a lot more lately."

"About what?"

"He's trying to convince Harling to let us send a covert team to Gracemeria to find Kye. Professionally he has to be against the idea, but personally is another story."

"Lily had a similar mindset."

"If Estovakia's allies wouldn't come in and start a domino effect, we could go get her."

"I wish that were the case." Yami sighed. "Have you heard anything of her?"

"Not directly, no." I said. "We did get a signal from her satellite phone for a few minutes the other day. Unfortunately, it doesn't really mean much. She could have broken it and is fixing it, which would explain the brief signal, or the Estovakians could have found it and messed with it."

"It has to be her!"

"I sure hope it is."

"How's Chopper doing?"

"He worries for them, and the twins keep asking where they are. We haven't told them that Kye and Rei are trapped in Gracemeria."

Yami couldn't hold back her surprise. "They don't know?"

"It was Chopper's choice not to tell them. He doesn't want them to worry. They think Kye and Rei are staying in North Point with Allison."

"I see. What about the others? Nagase, Grimm, and Snow? And Pops, Andersen, and Uncle Jack?"

"Mostly, they don't show that they are worried. They have a strong belief that Kye will fine. Nagase, Grimm, and Snow can't hide it as well as Pops, Andersen, and Jack, but they all are worried about Kye and Rei."

"What about Zen? And you? You said you are fine... but..."

"Zen keeps himself busy. He leaves Ren and Kenji with me a lot while he goes out on missions. And like I said, I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"I worry about them, yes, but I'm fine. I know they will come through this, and I know you will save them."

Yami smiled at him. "Say, Mom? Do you think we could talk alone for a sec?"

"Literally alone? As in nobody else listening in on us?"

"Yeah."

"One sec." I said. I hollered out to the mean working at the computers lined along the wall. "You heard her!"

They filed out of the room quickly.

"Yuko, sweetie, why don't you go ahead and play airplanes? I'll catch up in a minute."

"Okay!" She waved at Yami before running to the door. "Bye, Momma! I miss you!"

"Mommy misses you, too!"

Once she left the room, I locked the door and turned back to Yami. "We're good on my end."

"Okay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to find Takeshi."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You... what? But..."

"I know. Yuko has never met him, and Takeshi doesn't even know about Yuko. I want you to find him for me."

"And what if I do find him?"

"I don't know. I want to talk to him, although he probably won't bother with me after what I did to him." She paused for a few moments and sighed. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

I gave her a stern look. "I don't know, Yami. You left him at the altar."

"But that was when Kye crashed in November City and..."

"I know, sweetie. A lot was going on back then. They say time heals wounds, but I don't know. It won't hurt to try, if that's what you really want to do."

She nodded.

"Then I'll find him." I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I instantly recognized the number. I gasped and ran over to the secure phone. After forwarding the call from my cell to the secure phone, I canceled the call on my cell and picked up the secure phone. "Kye?"

* * *

**-Blaze-**

Old Catacombs, Gracemeria  
0920hrs 28 November 2015

"Done!" I leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. I'd been working on it for a while and finally fixed it.

Rei, Matilda, Laura, and Maria gathered around. The other kids kept playing with whatever they were playing with.

"What's that?" Laura asked. "It looks like some sort of cell phone."

"It's a satellite phone." I said. "It was broken during the invasion. Materials to fix it haven't exactly been readily available, so I couldn't do much with it for a while."

"A satellite phone? Can you call someone and get us rescued?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. There's too many of us to go very far. We wouldn't be able to take enough supplies to last long enough and get far enough away from Gracemeria for a covert rescue team to get to us."

"What about you? Could you get away?"

"I could, but I won't. I can't leave all of you behind. It wouldn't matter if I did or didn't. Even if I got away, I couldn't turn around and come back with a military force."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason why Osea or Paragon haven't come to get us. It would very likely spark a world war. Estovakia's allies would jump into the fray, then more of our allies, then more of their allies... until it's just a big bloodbath."

"I see."

"It sucks, it really does. But at least with my satellite phone fixed, I can call home and let them know we're okay."

I dialed Mom's number on my satellite phone. She picked up pretty fast. "Kye?"

"Mom! I'm so glad it worked."

"Kye, are you okay?"

"Kye? Kye's on the phone?" I heard Yami on the other end as well.

"I'm fine, Mom. Everything's okay."

"Hold on a second, I'm going to forward this to Yami, too."

I had to wait for Mom to forward the call and for Yami to secure the line. But soon, I heard my silly sister's worried voice on the other end. "Kye?! Are you there?"

"Hey, twerp." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm uhh..." I glanced around and saw the kids staring at me. I got up and moved into the next room, gesturing at them not to follow. "I'm good. I have some rather young company. Rei is okay and Matilda is here, too."

"Matilda's there? That's great!"

"Do you know if her parents are okay?" I asked.

"Can they hear me?"

"No, and I'm in a room by myself, so they can't hear me either."

"Lieutenant Herman was shot down and killed. I don't know if you should tell Matilda about that."

"What about Melissa?"

"She was checked into a refugee camp up until a few days ago. I don't know where she is now."

"If she was listening to Emmeria Independence Radio the other day, she probably heard Matilda's voice. She told somebody to go dance with the angels on the radio. I'd be willing to bet you Melissa is on her way back to Gracemeria."

"That's suicide!"

"Can you blame her? She's a mother that wants to find her daughter. I'd move mountains to find Rei, Kaylie, or Layla."

"I probably would too if Yuko was in trouble."

"Well I'd leave you both out to dry." Mom said. "Damn hoodlums."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Yami was laughing, too.

"Well, hey, I can't stay on this thing for too long. The battery I'm using goes to one of our flashlights, so I can't run it down. I want you to let everyone know that we're okay, and tell the twins I miss them."

"Will do." Mom said.

"Oh hey, Yami. Is Marcus Lampert still around?"

"Yeah, he's my wingman."

"Is he handy?"

"He's waiting right outside."

"Can you go get him?"

"Uhh... sure. But for what?"

"Just do it."

"Okay..."

While she was getting Marcus, I poked my head into the other room and gestured at Laura and Maria. They were confused, but reluctantly followed me.

"Hello? This is Marcus Lampert speaking."

"One second, Marcus." I said. I handed the phone to very surprised Laura.

She took the phone and spoke as if she had seen an angel. "Marcus?"

"Laura? Is that you?"

"Marcus, it's you!"

"Laura, are you okay? Where are you? Is Maria with you?"

"I'm okay. Maria is with me. We're in..." I shushed her before she could answer.

"Home." I said.

"We're home."

"Is Maria okay?"

"We're both okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine, Laura. I'm coming for you."

I gestured at her to hand the phone back.

"I have to go now. Be safe, honey, I love you."

"I love you, Daddy!" Maria added.

"I love you both. Be safe."

I took the phone back. "I'm sorry I can't give you any more time with them. This phone is running in precious battery power."

"I understand, it's okay. Please take care of them for me!"

"Of course."

I heard the phone being handed off and soon Yami spoke again. "That was nice."

"I'm glad I could do that for them." I said. "But I'm serious about that battery power. I can't stay on much longer."

"You do what you have to do, Kye." Mom said. "I'll pass on the message to everyone."

"Take care, Kye. I will come get you as soon as possible."

"I know you will. Do me proud, little sister. Take care, both of you." I turned off the phone and removed the battery. I poked my head outside the room and gestured for Rei to come inside.

"I just talked to your grandma and aunt."

"Are they okay?"

I laughed lightly. "Well, they aren't the ones trapped here, but yeah, they're okay."

"That's good."

"Matilda's mom is probably headed this way to find her."

"Miss Melissa?"

"Yeah. The last Yami heard, she was at a refugee camp. Her dad, however... Her dad was shot down and killed."

"The Lieutenant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no. Matilda..."

"I don't know if I should tell her or not."

"You should." Rei said firmly. "She'll want to know."

"Okay." I walked over to the door and called Matilda into the room. I told her about her mother. She was happy to hear that, but I braced her for bad news before I told her about her father.

* * *

**(A/N) I originally thought a non mission chapter like this would be easier than a mission chapter... but I was wrong! This one took a few days longer than I wanted, but here we are!**

**Yami and Kye finally got to talk to each other again. Everything is all hunky dory, except that there's a war going on... can't forget about that. I wanted to give Shamrock some peace of mind. This doesn't necessarily mean I'm rewriting what happened to them in canon. It might, it might not. I will not say until that appropriate chapter.**

**Just in case you guys didn't catch it, there was a mention of a fighter jet video game which Yuko likes to play. She calls it "airplanes". This is a reference to Ace Combat itself.**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bartolomeo Fortress

**Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria**

**Chapter 6: Bartolomeo Fortress**

**-Echoes of Battle-**

* * *

**-Talisman-**

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
1040hrs 5 December 2015

I couldn't stop thinking about the call a week ago. It was all I thought about. I even unintentionally distanced myself from everyone from getting lost in my thoughts.

I was in the middle of my daily workout, doing my one arm pull-up sets. I counted out loud as I went. At some point, somebody had approached me, but my eyes and ears weren't seeing and hearing my surroundings. In fact, my eyes were closed, and my ears heard only a mental replay of the call with Mom and Kye a week ago.

It wasn't until I finished my set and let myself down from the bar that I noticed someone had been standing in front of me. "Oh, hey, Daniel."

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been... odd this week."

"Oh, yeah. Never better. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... you haven't talked to any of us all week."

"Oh, uh..." I scratched my head. "I've just had something on my mind."

"Mind if I ask?"

I hesitated, but sighed and told him. "I talked to my sister."

He froze in his tracks. "You mean Lieutenant Colonel..."

"Kye Akari, yes. It was a short call, but it was enough to let me know that she's okay."

"That's fantastic!"

"Yeah. I was pretty happy when I found out."

"Was?"

"Still am, of course. So what's up? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. I just came out here to see you."

"For what?" I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I was planning on going to a diner in town tonight. It'd be nice if..."

I had to interrupt him. "Daniel, please stop. That drinking date last week was just for fun. We all needed that. But I can't do what you're asking."

He looked at me with confusion, but I didn't give him a chance to talk.

"We're at war right now. We can't afford to... well... we already have a lot on our plates now. Is it really a good idea to add this?" I wasn't sure what expression I was making, but it must have been convincing. He really stepped back and took a moment.

"Yeah. You're right." He finally said. "It'd be bad if we suddenly had unneeded worries while on a sortie."

I smiled at and hugged him. "Thanks. If it matters at all, I really do appreciate your thoughts."

"Hey, no worries. Maybe after the war?"

"You sure are persistent." I gave him an apologetic smile. "I make no promises."

"Fair enough."

"I'm gonna get back to my routine. Still got cardio to do."

"Want any company?"

"If you want, but you should know that my routine is a lot rougher than the Emmerian military standard."

"How much harder could it be?"

"I run about twice the speed and thrice the distance."

His eyes widened.

"I thought so. You'll need to graduate up to my routine over time if you want to keep up. See you later, Daniel." I did a quick warm up and took off, leaving my stunned admirer behind.

* * *

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
1210hrs 8 December 2015

I had just finished my lunch in the mess hall and was about to get up to leave, but I heard a pair of army guys talking nearby.

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You didn't hear it from me, but I've heard rumors that we're moving to an aircraft carrier soon."

That sparked my attention. It had to be just a rumor. If it wasn't, how did a couple Army Corporals learn about something like that before me?

"No way."

"Yeah, everyone on base is supposed to be going, not just the Navy."

"Army and Air Force, too?"

"Yeah."

Could he be serious? I got up, walked over to them, and tapped on one of their shoulders. "Excuse me..."

"Hmm?" The closer one turned to me. "Oh, Captain Akari."

"You mentioned that we're all going to an aircraft carrier soon. Where did you hear about that?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, was I not supposed to know?"

"It's not that. This is the first I've heard of it. I just want to know what your source is so I can confirm it."

"Oh, well I heard it from my CO. I think he was told by your CO."

"Ghost Eye?"

"That's right."

"Hmm... thanks. I'll go ask him."

"Anytime, Captain."

I left my tray on the table and headed straight to the admin building. Ghost Eye had just come out of the conference room when I got there.

"Talisman, I was just about to come look for you." He said.

"For what reason? Is it about us moving to the aircraft carrier?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, but we need to cover something first beforehand. Do you have training for carrier takeoff and landing?"

"I do."

"What plane would you be most comfortable flying while based on the carrier?"

"My F-15P, of course. It is capable of taking off and landing on carriers."

"Good. This is a better answer than I expected. Do you know where Shamrock is? I need to talk to him about this, too."

"He also has carrier takeoff and landing training. I read his file through and through after you assigned him as my wingman."

"Good. Would you mind forwarding the news about the move to him?"

"Sure, but I'm wondering about something..." I said. "We don't actually have any available carriers. What carrier are we going to use?"

Before he could answer, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind and a head resting on my right shoulder. Only one culprit could be behind that act!

"Hi, Lily."

"Hello, Princess." She said. "Do you really want to know what carrier you'll be using?"

"I would like to know, yes."

"Do you reeeeeeally want to know?" She repeated in an unusually seductive voice.

I reached back and tickled her sides. It took all she had to keep from bursting out laughing. She was stubborn, but I won.

"I give! Yami!" I tickled her so badly that I even got her to same my name without adding Princess to it. Win!

She let go of me as soon as I stopped tickling her. I turned around and held my hands up like claws. "Tell me, Lily!"

"Alright, alright." She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "You'll be using the carrier you trained on, of course."

"The Polaris?"

"That's right."

"Is Tony still the Captain?"

She nodded. "Uncle Tony was happy when I sent him his new orders. He's missed you."

"It's been nearly two years." I said. "I can imagine. So where's that sister of yours? Aliana is usually within arm's reach."

"You're mean, Princess." Lily said. "You know how she feels about her name."

"Yeah, my bad. So is she here?"

Lily pointed to my left.

"Hello, Princess." The black haired girl said in a voice so soft that I almost couldn't hear it.

"You sure have a knack for sneaking up on people, Shadow." I said.

Shadow bowed to Yami. "I apologize, Princess. I did not mean..."

"Hey now, I was kidding." I pulled her into a hug. "Have you been a good girl for Lily?"

Ghost Eye raised an eyebrow when she nodded at me.

* * *

**-Liliana-**

Campagne Airport, Brilliante Heights  
1218hrs 8 December 2015

Princess Yami hugged Shadow. "Have you been a good girl for Lily?" I mentally sighed and watched as Princess Yami's CO raised his eyebrow. Before he could ask, I shushed and pulled him away leaving Princess Yami and my little sister alone for the moment. "You prefer to go by Ghost Eye, right?"

"That's right." He pointed at Princess Yami and Shadow. "What's...?"

"They've been like that since we were kids."

He was confused. "Yeah?"

"Oh, sorry. It's not a well-known fact. Shadow is my little sister. She's two years older than Princess Yami. The three of us grew up together, along with her siblings, Princess Kye and Prince Zen."

"I see."

"You heard Princess Yami say Shadow's real name, didn't you?"

"Aliana, wasn't it?"

"That's right." I glanced over at Princess Yami and Shadow for a moment. Princess Yami was acting like a goofball while Shadow was being quiet as usual. "She was teased about her name when we were young. When written down, her name resembles the word alien. She has always been quiet and reserved, so the kids from school thought she was weird. Mix that and alien... well she didn't like that much. Nowadays, only a few of us know her given name since she goes exclusively by her callsign."

"I can't say I blame her. I prefer my callsign as well."

"You can relate to her more than anyone." I sighed as I looked back at my sister. "It's sad. She has such a beautiful name."

"If I may, Liliana is a beautiful name as well."

"Thanks. Most people just call me Lily, though it is nice to hear my full given name once in a while. Anyway, I need to talk to you about the transfer. Have you heard of Captain Antonio Venturi?"

"Of course. He's a legend in the Emmerian Navy."

"He's also in Paragon and is the Captain of the PFS Polaris."

"Won't this spark conflict with Estovakia's allies?"

"It won't. I managed to parley with them. They still threaten to join the war if Paragon helps directly, but since the Polaris is a liaison of sorts between Paragon and Emmeria, and manned mostly by Emmerians, they won't bother. They questioned me about the F-15Ps that Garuda Team is flying, but I assured them they were ordered by Emmeria before the war started, which is partially true."

Ghost Eye raised his eyebrow at me. "You sound like you're on a thin wire."

"I may be the Supreme Commander of Paragon, but I am also a Lieutenant General of the Emmerian Air Force. I will not allow Emmeria to fall without a proper fight."

"Lieutenant General?"

I nodded. "I'm not surprised you don't know. It came with the Supreme Commander position. I was a Captain in the Air Force beforehand. Shadow is also in both Paragon and the Emmerian Air Force. She has the same rank as Princess Yami."

"Interesting. When will the Polaris arrive?"

"In two days. Have you figured out what to do about the 15th Fighter Squadron?"

"I talked to that squadron's leader, Windhover, just a little while ago. His squadron has carrier training, but the F-16 is not capable of carrier operations."

"That could be problematic." I said. "If they aren't opposed to flying F-18s, then it should be okay. The Polaris is carrying eight spare F-18s."

"They will fly F-18s while stationed on the Polaris, then."

"Good."

"I'm glad you two have that all figured out." Princess Yami said as she walked over to us. "I'll pass on the message. I have a scheduled training exercise with Windhover's squadron at 1300."

"I'll leave it to you then, Talisman." Ghost Eye said. "Is there anything else I can help either of you with?"

"I'm good." Princess Yami said.

"That's all." I said.

"Okay then. I have some paperwork to do, so if you'll excuse me." He turned around and headed for his office.

Princess Yami grabbed my wrist and led me outside. Shadow followed close behind. As soon as we got outside, she broke into a run and forced me and Shadow to follow.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Come on! I want you guys to meet the others!"

* * *

**-Talisman-**

PFS Polaris  
0730hrs 10 December 2015

It didn't take long for the Polaris to arrive. It was docked at the nearest port, although it did take half a day to load up everything.

Windhover wasn't too happy about his squadron having to fly F-18s. I took note of that and took them down to the video conference room. After a short talk with my mother, she assured them that their F-16s could be modified to perform carrier operations. They weren't as disappointed about flying F-18s after that, though it would take about a month for the modifications on their F-16s to be completed.

Mom said that they could upgrade the F-16s in the same manner that they upgraded the F-14s, F-15s, and F-22s with the X-03 technology five years ago. I had to explain to Windhover and his squadron what all that entitled. Their faces were beaming with excitement by the time I finished.

Avalanche got wind of the modifications and came to ask if it would be possible for his planes, too. Since the F-18 was already carrier capable, Mom said it would be easier and faster to upgrade his plane.

She told us that she was sending a team that would be here by tomorrow and that the F-18 modifications would be completely by Christmas Day.

Just as we were leaving the video conference room the last time, Mom called. She said it was private this time, so I had everyone else leave the room.

"What's up?"

"Go to your secure phone."

As soon as I picked up the phone, I heard both Mom's voice and Kye's voice.

"Hey, little sister!"

"Kye! Happy Birthday!"

"Huh? Oh shit, today's the tenth. Haha, I completely forgot! Well Happy Birthday to you too then! In two days anyway."

"Happy Birthday to you both." Mom said. "We usually wait until the twelfth... but since it's so difficult for us to talk right now..."

"So, I wanted to give you guys an update. All the kids are doing good, and Rei mastered a new sword technique yesterday."

"That's great! I can't wait to see her in action myself." I said.

"She'll surprise you, for sure."

"What about you and Laura Lampert?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but Laura is the reason I'm calling. She's sick, and I don't know what it is. I need to take her to the hospital. The only problem is the Estovakians. They might look the other way for me since I'm Osean, but Laura is Emmerian."

"There's no telling, honestly." I said.

"Mom, can you talk to Liliana? See if she can negotiate with the Estovakians for Laura?"

"I can talk to her, but there's no guarantee the Estovakians will negotiate for..."

I had to interrupt them. "Can you two wait a couple minutes? Lily is here on the Polaris. I can call her down here right now."

"Do it." Kye said.

I gave Lily a call on her cell phone. She was down here in less than five minutes. She ran to the phone as soon as I opened the door.

"Princess?"

"Hi, Lily. I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"An Emmerian woman that has been staying in these catacombs with me is very sick. I need to take her to the hospital, but the Estovakians..."

"I understand. Who is the Emmerian woman?"

"Laura Lampert."

"She's my wingman's wife." I added.

"Do not tell him that she is sick." Lily ordered. "That's the last thing he needs to have on his mind while at war. Take her to the hospital anyway. If they don't let you in, try to convince them with your Paragon authority. If that still does not work, go to the Central Station and call my satellite phone. There's one man that may be willing to listen."

"Who?" Kye asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Victor Voychek of the Estovakian Air Force."

"I know that name." I said. "He's the Strigon Leader."

"Not anymore. He was injured... by you actually... and was relegated to ground duty."

"He led the attack on Gracemeria! We can't trust him."

"We can, and we will. I know him personally. He's an enemy of Emmeria right now, but he is an honorable man. Just trust me on this." Lily was adamant about Voychek.

"If you trust him, so will I." I said.

"Princess Kye, go now. Take Laura to the hospital and do as I said if they don't let you in."

"Alright. Thanks, Lily. I'll talk to you all later." She hung up.

"I need to go as well. Yuko is wanting to play airplanes." Mom said. She ended the call, leaving Lily and me alone on our end.

"You know, you can be scary sometimes." I said.

Lily laughed lightly. "Can I?"

"By the way. You didn't wish her a Happy Birthday."

I caught her by surprised. "Oh. Opps. Well, if she calls later, I'll get that chance."

* * *

PFS Polaris  
1300hrs 25 December 2015

"Merry Christmas!" I cheered after opening the door to the hangar containing the upgraded F-18s. Avalanche was overjoyed. "Just in time for our next sortie, too."

"Next sortie?" He asked.

"I just got word a little while ago that we have a mission in two days."

It was neat to present his upgraded planes as a Christmas present. It's too bad Lily and Shadow already flew home. I'm sure they would have been happy to see how Paragon's upgrades made a squadron very happy.

* * *

**-Briefing-**

The final remnant of Estovakian forces on this island is concentrated on Mt. Marcello in northern Khesed.

The enemy is mainly distributed throughout this mountainous area, with Bartolomeo Fortress as its center of operations, providing a variety of high level defensive measures and offensive might. This fortress also boasts strong anti-air capabilities.

Our ground unit in this mission is to split into two groups, to the east and west, along with an air unit mainly providing ESM, which gives us three units in total. Garuda Team, we need you to cover each of these units in whichever order you feel is necessary.

The situation will change depending on which turn a particular battle takes. You'll need to keep close tabs on the combat situation of each unit to successfully complete this mission.

Our forces on the mainland are scattered and desperate, doing all they can to protect our nation. We need you to help guarantee their success on this mission. And success on this mission is measured by how much support you can provide them with.

* * *

**-Talisman-  
-Mission Start-**

Mt. Marcello 47'25'10"N 27'00'05"E  
1331hrs 27 December 2015

"This is Ghost Eye to all planes. Initiate invasion of Bartolomeo Fortress."

"This is Warlock. We've got the west route to the fortress."

"Quox Battalion here. We'll advance from the east."

"This is Snake Pit, your electronic support plane. Moving to support ground forces."

"Garuda Team, I need you to provide back-up for each battalion. Begin operation." Ghost Eye ordered.

"Roger that." I said. "Before we begin, I need to give out assignments for our air support."

"Go ahead, Talisman."

"Alright. Windhover, I want you to cover Warlock. I want one secondary squadron assisting you."

"Roger, Talisman."

"Avalanche, you'll be covering Snake Pit. You'll also have a secondary squadron assisting you. Show them how well your upgraded F-18X angels can dance."

"Roger that."

"As for Shamrock and myself, we'll be covering Quox Battalion."

"I'll follow your lead, Talisman." Marcus said.

"Use the Operation ID device when the battle gets too heavy." Ghost Eye added.

"Way ahead of you." I said. My radar was already set to Operation B for Quox. I reached over to the secondary radar touchscreen and picked eight targets. "Marcus, I'm sending you target data. Hit these with your ADM. I'll coordinate with mine and we'll sweep this first area out from under the rug."

"Roger."

A simultaneous ADM launch from us ended up in a near clean sweep of the first area in Quox Battalion's path. They didn't want to let us have all the fun, though, so they stepped up their game to finish off the rest.

"Quox, this is Garuda 1. We're going to hit some targets on up ahead to clear out a better path for you. Let us know if you need backup in the meantime."

"Roger that, Garuda."

I pulled up and hit my thrusters. As soon as I reached roughly ten thousand feet, I leveled off and took a close look at what targets were below.

"Use the Operation ID device when the battle gets too heavy." Ghost Eye called. "Your radar display can be toggled for each operation."

"Way ahead of you." I replied.

I sorted through the targets in Operation B and marked any targets that would prove dangerous to a tank battalion as important.

"Talisman, what are you doing?" Ghost Eye asked. "The screen I have for your radar is..."

"Yeah, I'm setting important targets to take out in Operation B. I'm almost finished." After I punched in the last few targets, I sorted through them for the ADM. One ADM in each area would be enough to clear out the strong anti-tank weaponry. "Shamrock, I'm sending some data your way. It will display our primary targets and will have specific target settings for the ADM. Have at it."

"I'm receiving the information. The targets for my attack are up ahead. Do you want me to split off and take them out?"

"Yes."

"Roger."

Marcus headed off to the third spot in Operation B. I stayed behind in the second spot and fired my ADM to clear the anti-tank armaments.

"Ghost Eye, how is each operation proceeding?"

"Warlock Battalion is approaching the first checkpoint now. Quox isn't to their first checkpoint just yet, but they are going at a steady pace."

"What about Snake Pit?"

"Avalanche is covering Snake Pit quite well."

"Good. Also, you saw how I was picking targets right? I want you to go through Operation A and use that pattern to mark targets there. Mainly, I want outlying targets that are out of range of bombing targets."

"Roger, Garuda 1. I'll have that data ready for you in about a minute."

"Windhover, did you read that?" I asked.

"Yes, we heard it all." He said.

"Good. You guys take out the bunched up crap and I'll come hit all the outlying targets with an ADM launch."

"Roger that."

Marcus flew by and turned around to fall into formation with me. "Good timing, Marcus. I want you to hover over Quox for a bit. Take out any choppers you see on the way back to them."

"On it." He broke off and destroyed a chopper within ten seconds. I watched a two more vanish from the radar as he made his way to Quox. I did the same in the opposite direction.

"Both Warlock and Quox Battalions have reached the first checkpoint." Ghost Eye reported. "Talisman, your target data is ready for Operation A. I'm sending it now."

"Good. Can you send the secondary squadron that's helping Avalanche to destroy the ESM facilities in Operation C?"

"Already on it."

"Alright. Shamrock, I'm heading over to Operation A for a bit. I need you to cover Quox alone for a minute."

"Go ahead, Garuda 1. I've got this."

"Roger that." I headed back up to about ten thousand feet, turned toward Warlock Battalion, and flipped my radar to Operation A. I managed to reach targets from two areas with a single ADM. That was good since I needed to save as many as possible. I watched while eight targets disappeared from my radar, then a funny thought ran through my mind. I had to say something about it, but I made sure to fire my second ADM and finish off the outlying targets first, though. "Hey guys... this might seem a little out of place, but doesn't this kinda feel like a game of Pacman? Like we're Pacman and they are the fruit?"

"Haha, it kind of does, except I feel more like a ghost and my target is Pacman." Avalanche said.

"It kind of does." Windhover added.

"I dunno, with the ADM it kinda feels like MS Paint on the computer when I use the ADM." Marcus said. "I feel like the eraser tool."

The radio went silent.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you've never played around with Paint on a computer."

I laughed. "Maybe."

"It feels more like a game of war to me where we have to destroy all the targets and advance to our objectives." Ghost Eye chimed in.

"Spoil sport." I muttered.

"Hey, at least I can play Pong up here while you do the fighting." He added.

I was both speechless and jealous at the same time.

"That's cruel, Ghost Eye." Windhover said. "Not to mention unfair."

"If it makes you feel any better, I just won another game. I also have Galaga."

"Galaga!" I shouted suddenly. "That's it!"

"Oww, my ears." Avalanche half cried.

"Whoops. Sorry! But Galaga! That's what dogfighting feels like to me."

"Keep it up and I'll start playing Galaga. I'll even patch it through to your second screen, Talisman." Ghost Eye said. "Cut the chatter."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Warlock and Quox Battalions have both just reached their second checkpoints. The mission is going as planned. We're over halfway to the objective."

"Warlock Battalion is under attack. Moving to provide cover." Lannar reported.

"I'll back up you, Lanner." I said

"No need." She said. "Not a man in the sky can touch me."

"Good thing I'm the only other woman out here, eh?" We shared a brief laugh. "Hit 'em hard! I'm heading back over to Operation B."

"Whew, I shook that one off somehow." Marcus said.

"What? What's firing at you?"

"Garuda 1, one enemy squadron has strayed from Operation C and entered Operation B airspace. Shamrock is currently engaged."

"Roger. I'm heading over there." I hit my afterburners and broke Mach 2 in under ten seconds. I saw the squadron in question. "Marcus, see if you can get them to fly in a straight line for a second. Either directly toward me or away. Preferably away."

"On it."

As soon as they straightened out, I switched to my AIM-120s and fired four simultaneously. "Fox Three."

One missed its target, but Marcus got around behind it and finished it off with his guns.

"Enemy electronic support aircraft sighted. Roger, proceeding as planned."

That was an enemy radio transmission!

"Garuda Team, two more enemy squadrons are heading for Snake Pit. Avalanche is going to need some help."

I found the incoming enemy squadrons on my radar, but four of the eight targets suddenly dropped off. I smirked as I realized what it was. "You sure about that? I think Avalanche has it under control."

"We have it under control, but we can only hold them off. We can't turn the tables without a little extra help." Avalanche said.

"It shouldn't be long now." I said.

"You're in the clear now, actually." Ghost Eye said.

"We're at the objective point." Quox Leader reported. "Quox Battalion, everyone okay?"

The radio exploded with a resounding "Yes".

"Roger that. Garuda Team is moving to assist Avalanche and Snake Pit."

"We've made it to the objective point." Warlock Leader reported. "Mission accomplished. Thanks for the air support."

"Windhover here, moving to assist Operation C."

"Roger, Windhover." Ghost Eye said.

The ESM facilities were already taken out. The secondary squadron did well in destroying them. We could focus solely on the dogfight now.

"Garuda 2, all weapons free. Use your specials and ADM as you see fit." I said.

"In that case..." He launched an ADM almost instantly. He took out an entire enemy formation and half of another.

"Nice. Six out of eight."

Between the combined efforts of Avalanche, Windhover, and Garuda Team, the airspace was quickly sanitized of all fighters.

"This airspace is secure now. Couldn't have done it without you." Snake Pit said.

"Enemy elements have been shut down throughout mission airspace." Ghost Eye reported. "All planes, move on to take the enemy fortress. Ground units, continue engagement."

"Roger. Talisman, it's time to mop the floor." Marcus said.

"Damn right." I replied. "Let's see how to divide up the targets here..."

"Eight unknown enemy fighters have been detected. Eight enemy fighters approaching!" Ghost Eye reported.

"A reaper's emblem! Those are the aces who attacked Gracemeria!" Marcus said.

"Not all of them." I said. "The SU-47s are new, but the SU-33s are Strigon fighters. The F-22s are familiar as well. I caught a glimpse of their emblem in Gracemeria. The F-22s are the Pegas Squadron. Their leader is the most dangerous one out of all the fighters in front of us. He's Major Lucijan Markovic, callsign Pegas. In the Estovakian Air Force, he is second only to Lieutenant Colonel Voychek and Major Pasternak. You definitely want to let me handle the Pegas Leader. The SU-47s are new, but I do know the emblem. They are the Kentavr Squadron. I don't know as much about them, but do not underestimate them. Not just anyone gets to fly SU-47s."

"Everyone got that?" Ghost Eye asked.

"Roger." Everyone resounded.

I immediately shot after the Pegas squadron. Pegas's wingmen were easy to shoot down. None of them lasted more than ten seconds each, but the Pegas Leader was another story. He was good.

"What is your name?" I didn't recognize the voice. "Emmerian fighter, what is your name?"

I hesitated, but reluctantly answered. "I am Captain Yami Akari of the Emmerian Air Force, callsign Talisman."

"Akari? I recognize that name. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Razgriz Leader?"

"I am. She is my older sister."

"I can see how you are so good. Beyond Voychek and Pasternak, I've never fought anyone that can keep up with me."

"I've fought a few pilots like this. I don't mean any disrespect by this, but I'd have to say they were better. Then again, they are legends."

"Who are these legends?"

"One is my mother. You might know her by her callsign, Cipher, or you may have heard of the title she earned in the Belkan War twenty years ago, Demon Lord of the Round Table."

"Impressive. And the other?"

"Former Paragon Ace of Aces, and my teacher, Mobius 1."

"Impressive again. It's a shame you won't get to fly with them anymore."

"I don't know about that. Flying with three of the top four ranked Paragon aces has done me a lot of good."

"Is that so? I am the one with the lock on, you know."

I held a laugh in before kicking into a High G turn. I pulled up hard, released my air brakes, and killed my thrust for a second. Just as I was vertical, I hit my afterburners with my thrust vectors at the most extreme angle to push the tail end of my plane forward while the front was facing up. This force my plane to flip quickly. Pegas could only watch as I performed the High G loop. I was behind him in the blink of an eye, and quickly filled him full of holes.

"I've never seen such a maneuver. Tell me. What exactly is your rank in Paragon?"

I didn't want to answer him since I didn't want my Emmerian friends to know, but my honor as a fighter pilot wouldn't let me stay quiet. "I am ranked number two in Paragon, behind only the Ace of Aces."

"You're already a legendary ace." He laughed just before his plane exploded.

The radio was almost silent for a short while. The only voices I heard were that of the enemy.

"What the hell..." The Kentavr leader muttered shortly before I sent him spiraling into a fireball.

"What kind of monster..." One of the Strigon fighters said, but was interrupted as I took him down as well. The other Strigon pilot didn't say a word before I shot him down.

By the time I cleared out the enemy aces, most of the enemy ground forces had been whittled down to almost nothing. Two ADM launches finished them off.

"The enemy fortress is under our control. Nice work, Garuda Team." Ghost Eye reported.

"Garuda Team, you guys work too hard. You're stealin' all our thunder!" Saker said.

"Yeah, especially with that one move." Avalanche added.

"Yeah, Talisman, that was amazing!" Lanner said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were ranked so high in Paragon?" Windhover asked.

I didn't answer at first, but just as I was about to, Marcus spoke up first. "Hey, Talisman, are you okay?"

"I never mentioned my rank in the Paragon Pilots Ranking because I don't want to be a celebrity."

"Pfft, you think we'll treat you different?" Windhover said.

"You've got another thing coming if that's the case." Avalanche added. "Come on, let's head back. Drinks are on me tonight."

"Wait, does the ship even have drinks?" Windhover asked.

"Yeah, the Polaris has a bar and everything." I said. "It's pretty restricted for who can use it, but yeah, there is one. You've gotten get cleared to have the next day off to go to the bar, but I don't think that'll be too much of a problem. Right, Ghost Eye?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've all earned a day off."

The radio exploded with cheers.

"Hey, we should invite Warlock and Quox Battalions over to the Polaris for a drink, too." Avalanche suggested.

"Hey now, the bar isn't THAT big." I said.

"Haha, no worries, we can all go out for a drink once we get to the mainland." Warlock Leader added.

"I'll hold you up on that, Warlock." Marcus said.

"You bet."

"Alright, alright, everyone. Return to base." Ghost Eye said.

* * *

**-Post Mission-**

We have successfully retaken Bartolomeo Fortress. With the successful execution of this mission, Emmerian forces have regained complete control of Khesed Island. A plan to retake the mainland is now in the works.

We're about to get into some serious combat.

* * *

**-McKnight-**

Emmerian Landing Ship  
1418hrs 23 January 2016

Our post at the iron bridge was shot to hell by enemy aircraft. Those ever-so-helpful choppers were nice enough to wait until the last second to come bail us outta that death trap. The three of us are all that's left of our company.

Sergeant Donnie Torch is our driver. He never knows when to shut up. Sergeant Kevin Hobsbawm, who never says a damn thing, mans the gun. And I'm Sergeant Louis McKnight, the captain.

Since we're all sergeants, we had to draw straws for the captain's seat. And the winner is yours truly.

I'd live sweet and easy on this island for the rest of my days if I could. The flyboys on the other hand are workaholics. They drove a whole mess of enemy troops off this rock. And that's why we're holed up in this damn landing ship playin' five-card stud. I don't know what those flyboys are trying to pull, but this is the worst landing operation I've ever heard of.

I threw down my four aces and a joker, giving me the best possible hand, a five of a kind in aces, and trumped their tens and eights full house and six high straight.

I always knew Donnie had sticky fingers. Apparently he was robbing banks before he joined the service. What an idiot!

"Come on, just hear me out." Donnie said. "About five years ago, before I joined the military, I was digging a tunnel straight towards Gracemeria's central bank when..."

Donnie says the Estovakians haven't been able to get the safe open yet. He also says he dug an underground tunnel that got him within a few feet of the vault. Is this guy for real?

But if he really dug a tunnel that close to the vault, I just want to know one thing. What the hell are we still doing here? Once we're back on the mainland, we've gotta get to that bank before the Estovakians get their filthy paws on our loot. What've we got to lose?

* * *

**-Talisman-**

PFS Polaris  
1648hrs 24 January 2016

"What a damn mess!" I almost screamed. I was in the Operations Room with Ghost Eye trying to work out a plan for the upcoming landing operation. "They made a nice detailed assault plan for the ground forces but just lumped us into one group and said to cover it all. First they take a month to prepare the ground forces and come up with a plan for them, then they conveniently forget about us?"

"That's how it goes." Ghost Eye said. "I've gotta say though, this really is a mess."

"We have three big operations in the next mission. Even with Windhover and Avalanche both having their planes upgraded to the F-16X and F-18X, we don't have enough people to cover all of this. These operations are just too big for two squadrons and a team of two."

"Could we have one squadron cover the Marigold fleet, one squadron cover Warlock, and have you and Marcus cover Quox?"

"That's not enough, though. Maybe we could have one squadron for Marigold and one for Quox, but that's only three experienced pilots per squadron. The secondary squadrons have gotten better, but not enough to make up the difference. AHHH! This is frustrating!"

"It sounds like you need a helping hand, Princess." A familiar voice called from behind.

"Lily!"

* * *

**(A/N) Whew! Big chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! I've been making preparations to make the mission scenes a lot easier to write. Now that I'm done with that, I should be able to go to a weekly release. I intend to shoot for Sundays starting with this chapter. Yes this chapter is released on a Saturday... but close enough...**

**Anyway, more side plots are being explored! I've gone back and added locations and dates to Chapter 2, and rearranged the chapter a bit, too. The actual content hasn't been changed, just the order in which it occurred has been clarified. This chapter covered events from December 5th to January 24th. Whether or not Kye (Blaze) was able to get Laura (Shamrock's wife) into the hospital was not revealed. That scene will be in the next chapter. Yes, this chapter is ending on 24-Jan-2016 and the next is starting with 10-Dec-2015.**

**Also, Liliana Venturi's callsign has been changed. Her callsign was only mentioned in Chapter 3 so far, but it WAS "Spiritus". It has been changed to "Seraph". Frankly, I didn't like her callsign being Spiritus for two reasons. One, it doesn't fit her. Two, that's the name of an Elder God in my original story. Since Liliana exists in my original story as well, that seemed weird to me. Seraph fits her perfectly since she uses Holy Fire in my original story. Seraph means "burning angel".**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


End file.
